<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen of Shiratorizawa's Volleyball Club by ShineBrightLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534236">The Queen of Shiratorizawa's Volleyball Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight'>ShineBrightLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou goes to Shiratorizawa - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Multi, Story starts in their Second Year of High School, smart hinata shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy Morrigan is a girl's volleyball player that has just moved to Japan and will be attending Shiratorizawa Academy, but they don't have a girl's volleyball team. Will she be allowed on the boy's team? Or be forced to give up what she loves?</p><p>Edit: All volleyball in this is a combination of stuff in the Manga/Anime and my own knowledge of girl's volleyball. (I played in high school) So if something doesn't seem familiar to the show, its probably because it's something used in high school volleyball, but not in the show. (Because I've seen things IRL that they don't have in there.)<br/>.<br/>Please don't come in my comments and attack me for not staying true to the show or manga. I'm putting my own spin to it. That's why its called <i>Fan</i> <i>*Fiction*</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivy Morrigan/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the Team... Analyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou looked up tiredly as he sipped on his water bottle when he heard his name being mentioned. </p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” He asked as he walked over to see what they were looking at. It was a video of a girl's volleyball team, apparently based in America. </p><p>“Watch their number 5. Short Purple hair.” Semi said as he tilted the phone in Tendou’s direction. He watched as she single-handedly shut down a block on the opposite side of the court from her teammates. Shirabu gasped in awe.</p><p>“How did she do that? It looked like the ball was going to go to the opposite side!” Tendou shook his head. </p><p>“No. Even I could tell that the ball was going the way it went.” The younger boy looked at him in shock. </p><p>“How?” Tendou shrugged. </p><p>“I could feel it.” Semi elbowed the younger setter. </p><p>“That’s why he’s called the Guess Monster. Cause 90% of the time, he always knows where the ball is going to go. Look, they are calling her the Analyst.” Tendou watched her for a moment longer. He rolled his shoulders. </p><p>“I wonder what it would be like to either play with or play against this... Analyst.” He mused to himself as he walked away, grabbing his bag in the process. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>“Ivy! Come look at this volleyball player we found that lives in Japan! He’s just like you!” Ivy stood and walked over to where her teammates were huddled around Abi’s phone. She watched as a lanky red-haired teen shut down a block coming from the middle of the court by himself. She raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Wow. That’s not a skill you find just anywhere. I mean, I'm the only one here in America that can guess block. What do they call him?” She asked, watching him for a minute longer. </p><p>“He’s the Guess Monster of Shiratorizawa Academy. Hey! Ivy, isn’t that the school you are going to go to when you move to Japan at the end of the week?” Abi asked and she nodded. </p><p>“Hey, what’s he singing?” One of the other girls asked. Abi turned up the volume on her phone. </p><p><i>‘Baki Baki ni ore, nani wo? Kokoro wo da yo. Konagona ni kudake, nani wo? Seishin wo da yo.’</i> Ivy stifled a laugh. </p><p>“It’s the tune I hum during games, but I think he added his own words.” The rest of the girls rolled their eyes and laughed. They all converged on their Ace and hugged her tightly. </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you all so much.” She said, her voice muffled cause her mouth was pressed into Abi’s shoulder. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>By the same time next week, She was standing in front of her new school, dressed in her new school uniform. She took a deep breath and began walking towards the gate. She made her way to the front office, following the map she had been mailed. </p><p>“Hello? My name is Ivy Morrigan. I was told to come here to get my schedule for classes?” She said in flawless Japanese to the woman sitting behind the counter. The woman beamed at her. </p><p>“Sure thing, sweetie! Do you want me to call one of your classmates to the office to show you around?” She asked as she clicked around on her computer. </p><p>“That would be wonderful, thank you.” She carefully took the printed schedule and shuffled in place as the woman called someone down. </p><p>“You called me, Mrs. Moon?” A voice came from the doorway. Ivy turned and stared in shock. </p><p>“Ah! Tendou-kun! Yes, I would like you to show Ivy-chan around the school. She has the same classes as you, so I figured you were the best person to fit that role.” He nodded in agreement and turned to Ivy. </p><p>“Oh! Ivy-chan. Do you want a club form?” Ivy’s eyes lit up. </p><p>“Is there one for the female volleyball team?” The woman's smile turned to a frown. </p><p>“I’m afraid not darling. None of the girls wanted to play. But, I’ll give you the boy's form. And you and Tendou-Kun here can go and talk to Coach Washijou about you joining. Sounds good?” She nodded and took the form meekly, her expression downcast. Tendou led the way out of the office and headed towards their first class. </p><p>“So, Ivy-chan,” He sang, “What’s it like being labeled the Analyst of America?” She tilted her head. </p><p>“Well, Tendou-Kun, I could ask you the same thing, Guess Monster of Shiratorizawa Academy.” He stopped and stared at her in amazement. </p><p>“You know who I am?” She laughed brightly. </p><p>“All of my old team knows who you are. They thought it was crazy that you and I were so similar to someone who lived across the world from me.” He held out his hand and she took it. </p><p>“So, to the coach's office?” She nodded. They walked through the halls until they came to a purple door with a white eagle painted on it. Tendou knocked softly. </p><p>“Come in.” He called and Tendou pushed the door open. “Ah, Tendou, what can I do for you today.” </p><p>“Hello, sir. My name is Ivy Morrigan. I am a transfer from America. I played volleyball there, but there is no girl's volleyball team here. I was wondering if I could join your team.” He looked at her with a considerate expression after scanning over her form.</p><p>“Tendou, is this America’s Analyst the boys were talking about last week?” The red-headed boy nodded. “You can practice with us this afternoon. If I like what I see, you can join, Got it?” She nodded with a bright smile. </p><p>“Yes, Coach!” </p><p>“Now scram. The first bell rings in 10 minutes and you have to get back to the actual school building.” The two bowed as they left the room. She bounced around Tendou excitedly. </p><p>“I might be able to play again!” He smiled softly at her excited form. He led her to their classroom and they entered as the first bell rang. </p><p>“Alright students. As you can see, we have a new student. Please stand in front and state your name.” Ivy moved from in front of the classroom door and stood in front of her new peers. </p><p>“Hi! My name is Ivy Morrigan and I just moved here from America. Please take care of me!” She bowed. </p><p>“Miss Morrigan, please take the empty seat between Tendou and Ushijima. Boys raise your hands.” Tendou smirked and barely raised his hand. Ivy walked over and sat next to the two boys. She quickly paid attention, not wanting to get behind. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>After school was over Ivy sighed and stretched, gathering her supplies and placing them in her bag. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach and a small weight was placed on her head. </p><p>"Ivy-chan. How was your first day in a Japanese school?” She shrugged. </p><p>“It was okay. I’m just glad I knew Japanese beforehand.” She slung her bag over her shoulder. </p><p>“Satori. Leave the poor girl alone and let’s get to practice before we’re late.” A rumbly voice said from the front of the room. Ivy looked up at Tendou as best she could. He winked at her before pulling away. </p><p>“Actually, Toshi, She’s coming with us. She might be joining the team.” The other boy raised an eyebrow. He looked her up and down before walking away. Ivy scowled as she followed Tendou to the gym. She slipped into the girl's bathroom on the way there to change into a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of black leggings. Once in the gym, she sat down and put her knee braces on before putting on her black volleyball shoes with purple markings. She stretched while still sitting down before standing and finishing other stretches. She pulled her hair up with a small plastic elastic because she knew it would just get in her way if it was left down. She snagged a ball from the cart and began warming up her arms, passing, setting, and spiking the ball at the wall. A whistle blew and she jogged over to where Coach Washijou was standing, putting the ball away on her way. </p><p>“Alright, boys. As you can see, we have a girl among us. This is Ivy Morrigan. She just transferred here from America where she played volleyball. But there is no girl’s team here, so she asked if she could join our team. What are your thoughts?” He asked. Semi raised his hand. </p><p>“Go Semi.”</p><p>“Well, I think having a player like Morrigan would be very beneficial for our team in the long run. She is a very skilled player all around and if we put her as a blocker with Tendou, we could seriously boost our defense, rivaling that of Date Tech’s Iron Wall.” The coach nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Tendou?” Tendou cocked his head, looking at her as he answered. </p><p>“I think she should join our team. I’ve seen the way she plays and having her here could pull out more of the best of us as individual players and as a team. Even if we only use her as a sub or a pinch blocker, she could be our greatest weapon. Essentially waiting until the perfect time to bring her out and crush the competition.” Ivy felt the tips of her ears burn at the praise. </p><p>“Ushijima? What do you think?” Ushijima scanned her again. </p><p>“I want to see how she plays with us before making any decisions.” The coach nodded at his words. </p><p>“Very well. Now, we're going to go straight into Four on Four. Semi, Reon, Tendou, and Morrigan are on one side. Shirabu, Hayato, Kawanishi, and Ushijima you both are playing on the other. You know your positions. Go.” They all broke away. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Ivy worked on slowing her breathing as she sipped from her water bottle. They had won two out of the five sets they had played. Her hands were stinging from blocking Ushijima’s spikes but she was proud of herself for blocking as many as she had. They all gathered around the coach once again. </p><p>“Well? Any changes, Ushijima?” He asked. </p><p>“I want her here. She would be very valuable to us.” He stated simply. Ivy stared at him in shock. The coach nodded and turned to the box next to him. He pulled out four items and after checking the sizes, handed them to her. </p><p>“Welcome Ivy Morrigan to the Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club. Welcome, Number 6.” He said with a small smile and the rest of the boys crowded around her chatting loudly. “Oh, Ivy, I already talked to all the referees and other officials for all the matches we’re going to play, since you are a girl, you can choose whether to wear short’s like the boys or your leggings. We just don’t want you to be attacked by other teams for wearing spandex like you would on an all-girls team. Something about distracting their players or even playing because you have a crush on one of these boys.” Ivy felt her face turn red. </p><p>“Yes, coach.” She squeaked, burying her face into the clothing items. They laughed at her and she felt an arm sling over her shoulders. </p><p>“Put the jacket on Ivy-chan! Let’s see how it looks!” Tendou crowed from next to her. She went and placed her jersey, track pants, and practice shirt by her bag and slipped the purple and white jacket on. Suddenly, the elastic in her hair snapped and her curly purple hair fell and framed her face, the color matching the jackets. Ivy’s face turned pink again and the boys chuckled. </p><p>“Welcome to the team... Analyst.” Tendou murmured into her ear. Her soft smile turned into a determined grin and she looked up at him, blowing her hair out of her face. </p><p>“Why thank you, Guess Monster.” She said in reply. The team grouped around her once again. </p><p>“We should go celebrate with some onigiri from the Kombini down the street!” Shiribu said. Several of the other boys nodded in agreement and they turned to Ushijima with pleading eyes. He nodded and the boys cheered, racing off to clean up the gym. The three of them stood there watching the others. </p><p>“Thank You for convincing me to talk to Coach Washijou this morning Tendou.” He ruffled her hair.</p><p>“Your welcome.” Once the gym was clean, they all grabbed their bags and donned their jackets before they left the gym and locked it up. They all trooped to the dorms to drop off their bags first. Ivy finally was able to see her dorm room for the first time. She was able to get a room without a roommate. Her boxes and suitcases were all lined up neatly against her wall. She dropped her bag on her bed before she grabbed her wallet, keys, and her student ID and left her room. She went quickly back down the stairs and out to the front gate where Tendou and Ushijima were already waiting. </p><p>“Just waiting for the rest of the boys?” She asked. They both nodded. Within five minutes the rest of the boys had gathered and they were on their way to the Konbini. They walked with Tendou and Ushijima in the front, her in the middle, and the rest of the boys around the sides and the back, keeping her in the middle. She rolled her eyes but didn’t fight the positioning. She pulled out her phone and shot off a quick snap to her friends. </p><p><i>“They are treating me like a princess.’</i> She said with a quick selfie of her pouting. She closed Snapchat before she began scrolling through different socials trying to catch up on things she had missed. Tendou turned around and snagged her phone from her grasp. At her yelp of indignation, he smirked as he quickly typed away on her phone. As soon as his phone pinged, he handed it back to her. </p><p>“Just giving myself your number.” He winked before turning back around. Soon after, her phone pinged this time and she pulled it out to find that she had been added to a new group chat. </p><p>
  <i>Guessing Game added “Ivy Rogue”</i><br/>
<i>Guessing Game changed Ivy Rogue’s name to “Analytical Queen”</i>
</p><p>She looked back up. </p><p>“You added me to a group chat?” He nodded without looking back at her. </p><p>“Yup! It’s the team group chat. That way if there are any emergencies while away at a match, or we have a team activity coming up that we forgot to mention, we can quickly tell everyone.” She nodded in understanding as she turned her screen off as they walked up to the Konbini. </p><p>They all trooped in and headed to the takeaway area. Ivy quickly grabbed two salmon-filled Onigiri before she slipped away to go grab herself a drink. She browsed the shelves before her eyes caught upon a blue bottle. She lit up and reached inside to grab the bottle before she walked back to the group who was in the process of checking out. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was, but before she could, there was a sharp pain in the bridge of her nose and she felt warm liquid running down her lip and dripping off her chin onto her brand new white and purple jacket as she landed on the floor. </p><p>“FUCK! What the hell is wrong with you? Jesus!” She cried, drawing the attention of all the boys. </p><p>“YO! What the fuck? Ivy are you okay?” Tendou slid his knees by her side, a handful of napkins in hand pressing gently underneath her nose to stem the blood flow for a moment. He gently leaned her forward and pinched her nose closed with his other hand. A bigger hand grabbed the napkins from Tendou and Tendou grabbed one of her hands with his now free one, before another hand began unzipping her jacket. </p><p>“I’m just taking off your jacket to try and get the blood off before it stains too badly,” Ushijima said softly. She helped him by slipping her arms out of her jacket once it was completely unzipped. She squeezed Tendou’s hand lightly. </p><p>“Thank you Tendou.” He smiled at her softly. </p><p>“Call me Satori. And you’re welcome. You’re part of our team now. And we protect each other.” Her mouth turned up into a small smile before it twisted into a grimace of pain. She looked up and saw a girl about their age being held back by Reon whose face was twisted into a fierce scowl. </p><p>“What the hell was that for?” He demanded, jostling the girl lightly. </p><p>“She deserved it! Coming here to Japan and taking all of your attention on the first day. What did she do during her practice? Whore herself out to all of you?” She sneered and Ivy felt her blood run cold. She felt tears well up in her eyes and begin to run down her cheeks. She suddenly ripped herself from Tendou and Ushijima’s grasp, leaving her food and jacket, along with her wallet and keys on the floor. </p><p>She ran out the door of the Kombini and headed in the direction of the academy. Not watching where she was going, she slammed into a boy. She hit the ground hard with a yelp of pain as her nose throbbed. </p><p>“Oh my god! Are you okay?” A boy her age knelt down and gently pressed a napkin to her nose, stemming the blood flow that had started again as she had runoff. Blinking tears out of her eyes, she looked up and was face to face with a silvery-haired teen with a small mole under his left eye. </p><p>“What happened to you, Honey?” He pulled the napkin away from her nose and replaced it with a damp one, gently wiping away the dried blood from her face. </p><p>“A random girl punched me saying that I was whoring myself out to the boy’s volleyball team to be a player. She ruined my brand new jacket.” She said before sobbing softly, her emotions getting the best of her. She bowed her head and cried silently, feeling her tears running down her cheeks. A gentle hand was placed under her chin and lifted her head. </p><p>“You’re on a boys volleyball team?” He asked. She nodded. </p><p>“I just transferred here from America and my new school doesn’t have a girl's volleyball team, and so the coach let me practice with his team to see how well I worked with them and he said I could join the team. It hasn’t even been an hour since I was officially welcomed to the team! I don’t even know how she knew about it!” She cried. She was pulled into a gentle hug and she broke down again, sobbing into the boy’s shoulder. He shushed her softly and rubbed her back. </p><p>“IVY!” A loud voice rang out. She sniffled softly and turned to look to see where the voice was coming from. Seeing a shock of red hair her body relaxed and she was willingly swept into Tendou’s arms. </p><p>“Ivy! You’re okay! I was so worried when you just ran out of the store like that! You know what she said isn’t true right? We would never do that to you! Not in a million years! You may have just joined our team today, but you are already our Queen. And we need you.” She sniffled again and buried her face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He squeezed her tightly, lifting her onto her toes and he hugged her. </p><p>When they finally pulled apart, she grasped his hand and leaned against his shoulder. </p><p>“Thank you for finding her Suga-san.” The teen waved his hand. </p><p>“I’m just glad she has such caring teammates.” More voices called out her name from behind them and suddenly she was crowded by the rest of her team, Shirabu and Kawanishi competing for her attention, making her giggle softly. </p><p>“Well then. I’ll leave y’all to it then. Nice to meet you.” Suga turned and began to walk away. </p><p>“Wait!” She pushed through her teammates until she was standing next to him. She pulled him into a hug. </p><p>“Thanks again. Can I have your number? So we can talk later?” He nodded with a soft smile and wrote his number on her arm. </p><p>“I never got your name by the way.” She smiled at him. </p><p>“Ivy Morrigan, but you can call me Ivy. And you are?” </p><p>“Koushi Sugawara. But you can call me Koushi or Suga. Up to you.” She squeezed his hand once again before heading back to her team. Tendou gently poked her nose and she hissed before swatting his hand away. Semi handed her a bag that had her wallet, keys, and snacks that she had been planning to buy inside. </p><p>“Thanks, guys. It means a lot.” Reon handed her a small ice pack that she gently placed on her nose with a wince of pain. They walked back to campus and decided to hang out in the common room of the dorm building, eating their snacks and chatting while doing homework until it was time for curfew. As soon as Ivy locked her door her phone pinged. Opening it up, she saw it was the group chat. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br/>
<i><br/>
Guessing Game: IIIVVVVYYYYYY! I miss youuuuuuuuuu. =( </i></p><p>
  <i>Analytical Queen: We were <i>just</i> talking to each other downstairs not even 5 min ago, Satori. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Guessing Game: But I miss my new fwiend! =(</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Grand Ace: Tendou. We will see her tomorrow during class and again in practice. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Analytical Queen: So sorry to leave you again so soon, my monster, but I still need to unpack before I go to sleep. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Guessing Game: <i>*sigh*</i> Very well, my queen. I shall leave you to your unpacking. Goodnight. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Grand Ace: Good night, Morrigan</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Analytical Queen: Goodnight Satori, Ushijima. You can call me Ivy, you know that, right?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Grand Ace: Very Well. Goodnight Ivy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Analytical Queen: Goodnight Toshi</i>
</p><p><i><i>Analytical Queen has gone offline</i></i><br/>
<br/>
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Ivy sighed and tossed her phone on her bed and began the slow process of unpacking. She grabbed a box and a suitcase and placed them on her bed and started putting things away. She was only able to unpack two of her boxes and a suitcase before she fell asleep on top of her sheets, her phone tucked under her pillow, plugged in and her alarm ready to go off in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She's a player?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ivy plays her first match with her new team against a local college men's volleyball team, as well as her first games of Inter-High the following month.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later, Ivy was warming up against the wall when the college team that they had planned a practice match with walked in. They all shoved each other and laughed as they watched her, thinking she was just a manager messing around. She was wearing her team jacket, which covered her jersey and her hair was pulled into pigtails, and she had headphones on. Her team walked in and walked over to where she was standing. She turned around when Tendou tapped on her shoulder and she beamed at him, pausing her music and pulling her headphones off. </p><p>"What’s up ‘Tori? Did you grab me anything from the Konbini?" He held up a salmon onigiri and she took it with a soft cheer. She unwrapped it and took a bite. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side to whisper into her ear, looking like he was kissing her cheek as he did so. </p><p>"They think you're our manager. But when they find out you play, they are most likely going to go easy on you. Don't go easy on them." He said softly, pulling away and flashing her a sinister smile. She grinned back in return and turned to the college players. She smiled at them brightly. </p><p>"I hope you don't plan on going easy on me," she said cheerfully. "It wouldn't look good for you when you lose." She finished her tone doing a 180° but keeping her cheerful expression, making them sweatdrop. Little did she know, her team had all stood behind her, Tendou looming behind her left shoulder with his crazy grin and Ushijima on her right side, with his usual serious expression. </p><p>They all went to their separate sides to warm up and Ivy faked not being able to play well, so that they lowered their defenses, thinking she would be easy to take down during the game. </p><p>When the whistles blew, they separated once more to their teams. Ivy sat down and quickly wrapped her fingers before she wrapped Tendou's fingers as well. </p><p>"Thanks, Ivy!" He said as he flexed his hands she smiled at him softly as she stood and shrugged off her jacked before joining the rest of her team on the court. </p><p>As Semi went back to serve, she scanned the other side of the court. Seeing the hole, she placed her hand behind her back, closing her hand into a fist. As soon as the whistle blew again, Semi served the ball right into the hole that the other team made, causing it to be a service ace. </p><p>"Nice serve, Semi!" She yelled. "One more!" This time, they were able to get the ball up and to the setter. She and Tendou moved to the right and blocked the quick that they tried to dump on them, slamming the ball back down on the other side of the court. </p><p>They both roared in celebration and gave each other a high five before turning back to the other team giving them dangerous grins, each of them leaning against the other, Ivy wrapping her arm around his waist, Tendou wrapping his arm around her shoulders, their difference in height was only about 3 cm (1 in)*. </p><p>This time, Semi served the ball outside the court on the other side causing the serve to switch to the college team. </p><p>"Don't mind, Semi. You'll get the next one." She said as she pulled her jersey from her stomach and placed her hand, five fingers extended against the taught fabric, before dropping a finger to a four. At the subtle nod, she removed her hand before letting go of her jersey. Hayato received the ball and it arced perfectly to where Semi was standing next to the net, hands tilted backward as if going to set to a right-side hitter. </p><p>“Going Right-Side! Block the Ace.” All three of them began their approach before the ball had even hit Semi’s hands and the blockers were all on Ushijima. This meant that Ivy and Tendou both had a clear shot to the floor. Semi’s hands tilted forwards, and the ball was hitting the floor in front of the attack line on the opposite team’s court. She crowed as she landed lightly pumping her arms. </p><p>“Nice Kill Ivy!” Their coach yelled. “Keep going girly!” She gave him a thumbs up. They rotated on the court which let Ivy serve. Ivy spun the ball and took a deep breath before taking her serve approach, ready to fight to win this practice match and prove that she belonged on the team. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>As soon as the last whistle blew, Ivy lowered herself to the ground. She sprawled out, her chest heaving as she took deep breaths. She slowly sat up, trying to catch her breath as she watched the college team do a lap of diving drills for losing. Someone came and sat behind her. They pulled her against their chest and she leaned back, her breath finally slowing to a normal rate. She unwrapped both of their fingers as she reveled in the warmth coming from Tendou. Soon, they were surrounded by the rest of the team, all of them touching another in some way. Ushijima rested his head in her lap and she began running her fingers through his hair, twirling the strands or just gently scratching his scalp. There was a soft thud as their coaches brought over an ice chest filled with drinks and cooled snacks. They passed them out to all the players, allowing them to just lay on the ground and chill after such an intense match. </p><p>Ivy sipped lightly on her strawberry milk that she had been given and munched on another piece of Onigiri, a pack of Mochi sitting on her lap waiting for her to finish. Behind her, Tendou was chugging his carton of chocolate milk and had already finished his piece of onigiri. She had a small bottle of orange juice and two packages of wrapped onigiri sitting next to her leg for when Ushijima felt like eating them. He was still laying in her lap, his breathing getting steadily deeper as her gentle hands continued to card through his hair. </p><p>After half an hour, all the volleyball members began to get up off the floor and move to clean up the gym. Ivy shook Ushijima awake and handed him his snacks. The three of them stood up and helped with putting the equipment away before they all stood in front of their coach as he told them about what was happening the rest of the week. They all cheered when they realized that inter-high started next month. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Ivy yawned as she boarded the bus, clutching her travel blanket tightly to her shoulders, her purple hair a tangled mess. She sat down in the back, Tendou and Ushijima sitting on either side of her. She rested her head on Ushijima’s shoulder as she yawned. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a light doze as the bus left the parking lot. A few hours later, she shifted in her seat and stretched before she looked around her. Tendou’s head was resting on her shoulder while Ushijima was laying in her lap. She reached down and gently scratched his head with her nails. He hummed softly before sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. She gently ran her fingers through Tendou’s hair. </p><p>“Tori. It’s time to wake up. We’re going to be at the gym in about 45 min.” He sat up and looked around with sleepy eyes. They all yawned before they reached into their bags and grabbed the breakfast bento’s that they had brought for the early ride. They carefully ate their food, not wanting to spill any. Ivy pulled out her phone once again and pulled up the footage of the team they were playing, which just happened to be Ohgiminami. Ivy yawned once again as her eyes scanned the players for any flaws. Her mouth curled into a grin as they made their way through the footage by the time the bus stopped. </p><p>Ivy bounced off the bus and grabbed her bag out from under and began walking towards the gym, quickly becoming surrounded by the rest of her team. They made their way up to the bleachers that were strictly for players and sat down as a group. They had about 40 minutes before they needed to start warming up. Ivy dug in her bag and brought out a brush and some hair elastics. She brushed through her hair and sectioned it off, tying the parts she wasn’t using back with a hair tie so it wouldn’t break. She split the top half of her hair, before braiding each section and tying them off with a small elastic. She released the rest of her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, before giving her hair a quick spray with her water bottle and then some hairspray. </p><p>She put the stuff away before reaching into her bag once again and pulling out her shoes and knee braces, as well as her team jacket. She grabbed a ball from their bag and went to warm up against the wall, several of her teammates following, knowing they needed to warm up as well. Luckily, there were a few practice courts behind the bleachers, where they were able to do a few drills. Ivy stayed on the wall the whole time, wanting the other teams to be surprised when she walked on the court. She wanted to be an enigma. </p><p>After 15 minutes, they all went down to their court to warm up. She heard some players from other teams laughing when they saw her on the court, receiving tosses from the coaches, and passing them to Shirabu and Semi. The only teams not laughing were Date Tech and Aoba Johsai, knowing that if she, a female, was on the team, there was a damn good reason. When both teams went back to serve, she faked her skills, hitting a few into the net, sending others way out on the opposite side. When they went to line up, she still hadn’t taken her jacket off, letting the other team think whatever they wanted. Both teams bowed in each other’s direction. </p><p>“Thank you for the game!” Both teams chanted. They walked off the court for some last-minute information from their coach. </p><p>“Ivy, I want you to wait until the game against Date Tech before you start with your analyst stuff. We’ll try and fake them out. Normal passes, hits, and blocks. Tendou, you as well. You both are very talented, but when you start working together? There is no stopping us. We want them to think the Guess Monster and Analyst are just dumb names or stories of old players. I’m counting on you.” Ivy and Tendou both had wild grins on their faces as they nodded. They split up and Ivy handed her jacket to Shirabu who set it on the bench next to him as she walked on the court to stand next to Tendou and in front of Semi. The whistle blew and they went to stand on the court in their spots. </p><p>The boys on the other court began jeering at her, making crude comments under their breath in her direction. She didn’t react, but she could feel more than see her team getting angry at the comments. She turned towards them. </p><p>“Calm down. The comments don’t bother me. Take your anger out on them and the ball. Got it?” She asked softly. They nodded and their expressions became more determined. The first whistle blew and Semi served the ball. The other team’s libero received it and they were setting up a hit, only to be blocked by Ivy. She landed lightly and beamed at them. </p><p>“What’s that you were saying, boys?” She asked, tilting her head. Tendou snickered, and the two fist-bumped. The other team scowled at them both and got ready for the next serve. The next several rallies were over in quick succession with either their spikes being shut down or Ushijima’s spikes overpowering their blocks. Their serving streak ended with the ball spiked into the net, courtesy of Ivy slipping during her approach. </p><p>“Don’t mind, Ivy. It’s okay.” Tendou said softly, nudging her shoulder. She smiled at him before moving to her receiving position. Hayato effortlessly received the ball and passed it to Semi who set it outside for Ushijima to hit, gaining them the serve and another point, making the score 6-1 Shiratorizawa. Ivy went back to serve. The ball was received and set to the middle hitter who swung with all his strength right into the top of Tendou’s block, causing it to rocket to the back of the court, towards the wall where the audience was sitting, 50 feet above them. </p><p>“GOT IT!” Ivy yelled, chasing after it, she dove for the ball, hitting it with a closed fist back towards the court, before she rolled, her hands and feet sliding until they caught purchase, sending her sprinting back to the court.** She got on the court just as Tendou slammed the ball down on the other team’s side, paying them back for getting past him, gaining another point. The team met in the middle as they cheered over the point. </p><p>“Nice save, Ivy! Give us another good serve!” She caught the ball and walked back to the end line, spinning the ball before hitting it to the ground 3-4 times before spinning it once again. She took a deep breath before she took two steps and tossed the ball into the air, took her last two steps, and jumped, slamming the ball across the net, landing it right in the middle of all the other players. </p><p>“Yes! Camp Circle!” She cheered. Tendou laughed softly as he tossed the ball to her once again. </p><p>“Do it again, Ivy!” She repeated her serve routine and sent the ball over the net. This time though, they got the ball up, setting it up for a spike. Ivy crouched and watched the ball, ready to receive if the ball came her way. </p><p>“Going Right!” She yelled as the ball left the setter’s hands, aimed for the right-side hitter. She shifted her body and crept forwards a few steps. “I’ve got your cover!” The ball came through Reon’s hands and she took a step to the left and passed the ball up high. </p><p>“Semi! Second ball!” Hayato called. </p><p>“Got it! Ushiwaka!” Semi set the ball behind his head and the ball was on the floor, bouncing up into the crowd. Someone caught it with a cry of shock. </p><p>“Sorry. My bad.” He called, holding a hand out for the ball that was tossed back to him. He caught it and tossed it to Ivy. “Good Serves.” She beamed at him. She did her routine before she changed up her serve. Instead of hitting in the middle of her approach, she tossed the ball before she started her approach. When she jumped, she was at a different height than before. She hit the ball and it went towards the other team’s side at a downwards angle. The ball barely clipped the top of the net, causing it to fall just in front of the net on the other side. They all cheered at her serve before a whistle blew as the other team called a time out, 10-1 Shiratorizawa. Ivy cheered again and walked off the court, accepting the water bottle that she had been handed. She took a long pull from the bottle before she turned to the coach. </p><p>“I’m not going to say anything. This is essentially a small break for you. You are all doing a fantastic job right now. Ivy, keep up with the good serves. Don’t let this break your streak.” She nodded and bounced on her toes. Tendou wrapped an arm around her shoulders. </p><p>“She’s got this under control. I believe in her.” She smiled up at him. A whistle was tweeted in warning and they left the sidelines and walked back onto the court. Ivy was tossed the ball and she got ready to serve as the whistle blew once again.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The student crowd for Shiratorizawa roared in celebration when Ivy got the final kill, winning the second set against Ohgiminami 25-10. She was crowded by her team and lifted. </p><p>“Ivy! Ivy! Ivy!” The student’s all chanted. The team from Aoba Johsai watched them with grim expressions. </p><p>“So, Shiratorizawa has gained a Queen. Interesting. I can’t wait to crush her.” Oikawa mumbled under his breath. He watched with disdain as they left the gym to go rest before their next game. Oikawa’s head flew forward as a ball bounced off him. He yelped in pain before turning around to see who threw it. </p><p>“Ah! Iwa-chan! That hurt!” Iwaizumi scowled at his childhood friend. </p><p>“That was the point, Shittykawa. Now, you need to focus on this match against Date Tech. It would suck if they were the ones to send us home instead of the other way around, wouldn’t it?” Oikawa sighed and followed his friend and vice-captain silently, thinking things over. </p><p>Ivy gratefully took the bento that Coach Washijo handed her and tucked into her food, her stomach rumbling after using so much energy during the game. </p><p>“Alright. We have about 2 hours before we play again. I want you to rest for the first hour to an hour and a half. We have to wait for Seijoh to play against Datekō. Start warming up anytime after the first hour up until the half-hour before we play.” The team nodded and went back to eating. </p><p>“Oh, Ivy, Tendou?” The two players looked up, chopsticks in their mouth, Ivy’s cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. “It’s time to release the Queen and her monster, don’t you think?” He said rhetorically before he walked away. Ivy swallowed her food before she and Tendou exchanged feral grins. Semi rubbed his hands together excitedly. </p><p>“This is gonna be good.” He said before he chuckled darkly. After Ivy finished her food, she and Tendou went to watch the Seijoh and Datekō game to analyze the players. Seijoh was in the lead at 20-15 in the first set. The two sat up top, not particularly wanting to be seen by either team on the court. They shared a bag of popcorn as they watched, making soft comments to the other as they noticed things. </p><p>After Sejioh won the first set and were half-way through the second, the two left to go start warming up for their next game. They found the rest of their team doing drills on the practice courts behind the bleachers. The two joined in and they were soon all ready for their next game which turned out to be against Seijoh. They trooped down to the court they would be playing in and got ready for their game. Ivy was bouncing lightly on her toes while waiting for the whistle to blow that would start the game. </p><p>Ivy glanced to her left and saw Tendou holding out his hand by his hip and she reached down and slapped her hand into his. She took a small step back from the net and turned to look at Semi who was serving, ready to trade places with Ushijima who was, as always, the right-side hitter (Setters opposite). She scanned the court while Seijoh was setting up their spikers. She took two steps to her left and jumped with her arms stretched out. She felt the satisfying sting of the ball hitting her palms and the thud of it hitting the floor on the same side it came from. </p><p>She leaned her head back and yelled out. The student section cheered at her block.</p><p>"Nice block Ivy! I thought that was going to their ace for sure!" Tendou said as he patted her on the shoulder. They reset for the next play. She glanced up and noticed that Seijoh’s setter was watching her with an odd look on his face. </p><p>“Tori.” She called softly. He turned to look at her before glancing down at her hands, which were resting on her thighs. 1… oh. He turned to look at Oikawa, who was still staring at Ivy. He waved lowly, drawing Oikawa’s attention to him. The brown-haired setter scowled at the middle blocker who waved mockingly before pulling a face at the other male. Ivy giggled at his actions before she focused her attention on the ball that was in play on the other side. She pulled away from the net and crouched ready to receive the ball coming from the right side. It came flying across the net at a level that she wasn’t able to pass. So she brought her hands up and set it backward with a call of, “Reon!” The ball was slammed back across the net and to the floor, earning Shiratorizawa a second point. The game was, officially, on</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Ivy is 6' 0", cannonly Tendou is 6' 1". </p><p>** https://youtu.be/9vZ4GoPvo8E?t=140. This dive roll.</p><p>Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fever Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy panted lightly as she sprinted back to her place at the back of the court from running to receive a stray ball. She watched as the ball was spiked from the other side of the court to where she was heading. She dove for the ball, her hand flat on the ground as the ball slammed against it, flying back up in the air just high enough for Hayato to get under it to pass it to Ushijima who was taking his approach from the back. He hit it through Seijohs block, earning them the winning point, 2-0 Shiratorizawa, 23-25. Ivy crumpled to her knees as she fought to catch her breath, her hands laced behind her head. She felt someone pull her arm across their shoulders helping her off the floor. She leaned against them, dark skin catching her eye, knowing it was Reon that was holding her up. Another arm slid around her waist, putting her other arm around their shoulder. They all lined up across from Aoba Johsai and bowed. </p><p>“Thank you for the game!” They chanted before going back to their benches to gather their stuff. Ivy sat on the bench and hung her head, feeling light-headed. A pair of smooth hands cupped her cheeks and lifted her head. She made eye contact with the female physical trainer, that always came with them, who looked concerned. </p><p>“Are you feeling alright, Ivy?” Akira Mei asked the other girl softly, her face was really pale against her warmer skin tone. She could feel the heat radiating from the younger girl's skin, however, where her hands were resting on her face, her skin felt clammy and almost dripping with sweat. Ivy shook her head lightly, closing her eyes again. Akira removed one hand from Ivy's cheek and pressed it against her forehead. She sighed in relief and leaned into her cool hand and she hissed softly as the heat from her forehead warmed her hand quickly. </p><p>“She needs to go to the nurse. Now. She’s burning up.” She said to the coaches. </p><p>“Ushijima and Tendou. Take Ivy to the Nurse’s office. Take her stuff with you.” Ivy whined as the cool hands were removed from her face. She was lifted off the ground and settled into someone’s arms, her head resting on a broad shoulder. A cold water bottle was pressed to her forehead and she relaxed into the hold she was in, opening one of her eyes. She locked eyes with a pair of olive-colored ones, several shades darker than her own. She closed her eyes again and fell into a doze as they walked to the nurses’ office. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>A few hours later, she was gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes, looking around bleary-eyed, only able to see a flash of red before she closed her eyes again with a groan. </p><p>"Wha?" She asked, her voice groggy. </p><p>"Time to go to the hotel Ivy. The games are over for today." She nodded and slid off the bed, collapsing to her knees as her stomach rolled like a surfboard in the middle of a hurricane. She gagged and suddenly a trashcan was resting under her chin, catching the mess that came out of her mouth. She groaned as she felt her nose begin dripping. When she finally stopped spitting up bile she shuffled to the sink to rinse out her mouth and blow her nose. </p><p>She was handed an unopened bottle of water which she cracked open and gingerly took a few sips, soothing the sting in her throat. Once again, she was scooped into someone's arms, and she relaxed, knowing that it was probably Ushijima. </p><p>"Thanks…" she whispered softly. The group of three made their way out of the school they were visiting and onto the bus, the three of them sitting at the back like normal. Ushijima kept her in his arms during the ride, Tendou sitting next to him, gently running his fingers through Ivy’s hair. She hummed softly, dozing off once again, but only slipping just under the surface of sleep, so she was still able to listen to the conversations around her. </p><p>“Do you think she’s really sick? Like… bad-bad?” Tendou whispered to his friend, trying to not wake up the girl in his arms. Ushijima shrugged lightly. </p><p>“I don’t know. But if she’s still sick tomorrow, we’ll win for her. Because she’s important to our team.” Her mouth turned up in a small smile and she let out a soft sigh as she relaxed deeper into his hold, almost going boneless. </p><p>When the bus pulled up to the hotel, the school group made their way inside to get checked in. Before they went to their rooms, Coach Washijo pulled all of them to the side to talk to them. </p><p>“Now, I want you all back downstairs in 45 min so we can go out for dinner. Try and look nice? We want to prove our reputation isn’t just an only in Miyagi thing. Ushijima, Tendou, I want one of you, if not both to stay with Ivy, we’ll bring food back for you three or two whichever. I want you all in bed by 11 o’clock. We don’t need anyone else getting sick while we’re here. Got it?” All the students nodded before they scattered. The two boys stayed behind. </p><p>“How is she doing?” Washjio asked softly, resting his hand on Ivy’s forehead, causing her to turn her face towards him. </p><p>“Better. Her fever is a lot lower and she’s been sleeping. She did throw up when we woke her, but that was probably just because she was weak when she woke up and fell, jostling her already fragile stomach.” </p><p>“Alright. Who’s staying with her?” The two boys looked at each other. </p><p>“Both of us. I don’t think either of us wants to leave her alone right now.” The man nodded. </p><p>“Alright. Just text one of the other second years what you want us to bring back for you alright?” The two nodded before heading up to their room. Ushijima set her gently on one of the beds, causing her to wake up. </p><p>“Where are we?” She asked softly, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. </p><p>“We’re at the hotel. How do you feel?” Tendou asked, sitting next to her. She looked down at her lap, honestly thinking about it. </p><p>“Actually, I feel a lot better. I don’t know what happened. It might have been something I ate last night. My head hurts slightly and I’m hungry cause I threw up… right?” She vaguely remembered tasting stomach acid. Tendou nodded. </p><p>“Do you want to go with the rest of the team to dinner? Or do you want to stay here and have them bring you something back? We’ll be with you either way.” She scratched at her arm as she thought. </p><p>“I kind of wanna go with? It’ll be my first after game dinner with everyone and I don’t want to miss it.” Tendou nodded slowly. </p><p>“How about this. Shower and change and if you still feel like you can go, we can? Alright?” She nodded and slipped from the bed, grabbing her bathroom bag and a change of clothes before going into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. </p><p>“I’ll go tell Coach,” Ushijima said before he slipped from the room. Tendou sat on the other bed, scrolling on his phone while he waited for Ushijima to come back and for Ivy to come out of the bathroom. </p><p>The two doors swung open at the same time, Ivy fully dressed and her hair combed out and damp hanging around her face, and Ushijima followed by their coach and the manager. </p><p>“How are you feeling Ivy?” Washijo asked. Mei walked over and gently placed her hand on Ivy’s forehead, followed by a small thermometer. </p><p>“Definitely lower than earlier. She’s probably only warm from her shower. I think she’s good to go.” She said reading the device. </p><p>“Thank you, Akira-san.” Ivy smiled at the older woman before turning to her coach. She lowered her head to a bow. </p><p>“I’m sorry about earlier coach. I didn’t know that I was sick before I played otherwise I would have sat on the bench for that game.” She felt a hand rest itself on her head before she was hit gently with the side of his hand. </p><p>“I don’t blame you, Ivy. You looked fine and you felt fine until after the game. That was in no way your fault, so don’t apologize for it. Very well. You can come. We’re meeting at the bus in 30 min.” She nodded. </p><p>“Thank you, coach.” The two adults walked out of the room, allowing the three to finish getting showered and changed. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The three of them walked down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. Ivy was dressed in a silver-grey, long sleeve, turtleneck, crop top and high waisted, ripped, black skinny jeans with grey high tops. Her hair was down, but some of the front strands were clipped behind her head. </p><p>Tendou was dressed in a black, long sleeve, turtleneck and black pants along with a black blazer and nice black shoes. He had tried slicking his hair back, but pieces were already falling in his face. </p><p>Ushijima trailed behind the two wearing a navy blue dress shirt and black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows and he hadn’t done anything to his hair. </p><p>They boarded the bus and soon they were getting off outside a nice restaurant. Ivy grasped hands with Tendou and Ushijima as they walked with the group into the restaurant. They were split up into three groups. Ivy, Tendou, Ushijima, and Semi sat at one table, Shirabu, Reon, Kawanichi, and Yamagata at the other, and the three adults at their own table. </p><p>The four chatted softly as they ate, not wanting to cause any problems with their noise. After their food was gone, the four went outside and wandered around the area they were in, just waiting for the coaches to tell them it was time to go back to the hotel. </p><p>Ivy and Tendou walked along the walls of the nearby planter boxes, keeping their balance effortlessly as they talked with the rest of their team who had joined them after eating. </p><p>“I know it’s still a few weeks away, but what are you guys planning on doing until the next school year starts?” Semi asked from where he was sitting a few feet away on his phone. The answers were pretty much all the same. Training, Visiting family members, going on vacation for a few days or weeks, nothing out of the ordinary for teens their age. </p><p>“I’m going back to America to visit family and friends. I’ll be training too, so I won’t be left behind.” The team stared at her in shock. </p><p>“For the whole month?” Taichi asked to which she nodded. </p><p>“I’ll absolutely be coming back, and I can call and or text you guys every day if you want. I just miss them all.” She scuffed the flat of her foot against the concrete as she played with her fingers, waiting for their reactions. She yelped when she was suddenly pulled into a large hug by Tendou. She giggled as she hugged him back, and started laughing when the rest of them surrounded the hugging pair. </p><p>“I know it’s only been a few months, but I love you guys. A lot.” She said from where her chin was resting on Tendou’s shoulder. “You might just be my favorite out of all the teams I've played with.”</p><p>“We love you too, Ivy. You’re our Queen, our strategist, and one of our wing spikers.” Shirabu said from his place in the circle. The group laughed as they disbanded and headed to the bus. The bus was filled with noise as all the teens talked and laughed as they headed back to the hotel. </p><p>“Alright. It’s currently 9:30 pm. You have an hour and a half before you are to be in your rooms with the lights out. Got it?” He asked. The team nodded. </p><p>“Yes, Coach!” They yelled before they went into the hotel and to their rooms. Ivy went straight to her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas to change into. </p><p>She slipped into the bathroom to change before brushing her hair and her teeth. She yawned as she walked out, heading to the couch where there was a pull out bed hiding. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want one of these beds, Ivy?” Tendou asked from where he was reading the latest edition of Shonen Jump. She nodded. </p><p>“I don’t sleep very well on those types of beds. I like these. Don’t worry Satori. I’ll be fine.” She reassured him as she made up the bed. </p><p>“Alright. If you say so.” He said, not quite convinced. She laid down and pulled out her phone, scrolling through as her body wound down to go to sleep. Her head nodded as her eyes drooped. Her phone slipped out of her hand and landed next to her on the bed, luckily plugged in, the screen turning dark from non-use as she slumbered away. Tendou and Ushijima peeked around the wall to check on her and seeing her asleep, Tendou walked over and tucked her in, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. He sighed softly as Ushijima turned off the lights before the two of them went to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And yes, it may seem like she got better way too fast, but I am the same way. I'll feel sick and disgusting all day and sometime's throw up multiple times, but once it hits a certain time in the evening I feel fine. My fever is gone and so are my cold chills and nausea. *shrugs* Who knows. Our bodies are weird things.<br/>.<br/>Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine brightly my dear reader and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A loss and the Sunshine through the clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is where we start into the canon of the show. Nonetheless, I am planning on moving things. Characters are going to different places, or will be playing different positions than in Canon. Please don't comment saying that "(this one character) doesn't act like that in the anime or in the manga." I know. Thats the whole point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy slammed her fist on the ground from where she laid after her last dive. Her breathing hitched as she struggled to keep her emotions under control. They had lost. They had made it all the way to the quarterfinals before they lost to Itchatiyama. She slowly got up off the floor and walked over to the end line with the rest of her teammates, her head held high and holding back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. They all bowed as they thanked the other team for the game before turning and doing the same to the students in the cheering section. </p><p>"Thank you for your support!" They said, before walking to the bench and gathering up their stuff. They walked to the bus in silence, many of them in silent tears, Ivy included. She determinedly kept her mouth sealed shut in order to not let any noises out, knowing she was still being watched by people who didn't think she deserved to be on the team. </p><p>After loading their stuff on the bus, they stood around for a few minutes as parents came over for pictures and hugs. Tendou and Ushijima glanced over at her from where they were talking with each other's families and with one last hug and apologies, went to be with her. </p><p>Tendou reached out and with gentle hands, pulled her against his chest where she finally allowed herself to break down, fisting his jacket in her hands, burying her face into his shoulder as she cried. She felt Ushijima step up behind her and wrap his arms around both of them. She felt tears drip into her hair, not knowing whose they were and not caring either. Her breath hitched, as she breathed in deeply, trying and failing to get her breathing under control. After a few minutes, they broke apart, Ivy still sniffling. She rubbed her eyes, the redness of them, making the green brighter. </p><p>She hiccuped, and grabbed her water bottle, and took a few sips, not wanting to get sick again. She walked away and got on the bus going to her usual seat in the back and pulling her knees up to her chest as she watched the rest of the team get on the bus. She sighed softly and leaned over, resting her head on Tendou’s shoulder, the three of them sitting in silence as the bus drove. She reached down and slipped her hands into one of theirs. </p><p>They both gently squeezed her hands, her giving them a squeeze in return, none of them needing to say anything. After an hour, they began to talk quietly between themselves. Talking about nothing and everything, just needing something to fill the silence. </p><p>When they got back to the school, the three of them went to the boys’ dorms to let Tendou and Ushijima gather clean clothes for the next day before they all went to the girls’ dorm and stayed in Ivy’s room, talking until late into the night, knowing that they had the next day off from practice. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The next morning, the three of them woke up cuddled together under and on top of a pile of blankets. Ivy smiled softly, watching as the two boys continued to sleep. She slipped out from her spot between them and walked into the kitchen down the hall to make the three of them breakfast. </p><p>She was so focused on what she was doing she never heard the footsteps coming towards her until a pair of arms slipped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. A gentle kiss was placed on the side of her neck and she shivered. </p><p>"Satori, why must you do that? And while I'm cooking?" She complained. He chuckled softly before pulling away. </p><p>"Whatcha making?" He asked as he went and sat on one of the stools under the counter/bar. </p><p>"Grilled fish, miso soup, and rice. Can you go wake up Toshi? It's almost done." She said, turning back to the stove. </p><p>"No need, I'm right here." He said as he rounded the corner. He sat down next to Tendou and watched as she loaded their plates and bowls with the food. </p><p>"Itadakimasu!" They said before they dug into their food. Tendou hummed as he ate. </p><p>"Wow Ivy. You're a really good cook!" She blushed and ate another mouthful of rice. The color stayed present on her cheeks throughout the rest of breakfast, which the red-head teased her about. After she had finished her food, she set her dishes aside and laced her hands together. </p><p>"So! What do you guys want to do today? Anywhere you want to go in specific?" The two shook their heads. She hummed softly as she thought through their available options. </p><p>"We could go play laser tag or, I think I heard Coach Tanji mention something about the middle school volleyball tournament starting today. We could go scout for potential players?" The two nodded and they washed their dishes before going to different rooms to get ready for the day. </p><p>Ivy came out of her room first dressed in a black crop top and high-waisted white skinny jeans, as well as purple high tops. On top, she wore her personalized Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club jacket, with her last name emblazoned on the back and her number under the logo over her heart. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her eyeliner looked sharp enough to cut. </p><p>Ushijima came out of the bathroom dressed in his white Shiratorizawa pullover and a black leather jacket with a pair of black jeans and tennis shoes, while Tendou came out of the spare room dressed in a striped black and white short-sleeved shirt overtop a black long-sleeve and black jeans. </p><p>“Ready to go?” She asked, grabbing her wallet and slinging it over her shoulder, clipping her keys onto the chain before slipping her phone in her pocket. They both nodded and the three of them left her dorm room together, going down the stairs in the back, where no one usually was at. They walked the few blocks to a middle school that they didn’t remember the name of and climbed the stairs to the balcony to watch all the games going on, a few of them almost already over, despite the tournament having just started. Ushijima tugged lightly on her hand. </p><p>“The Shiratorizawa Middle School team is over here.” She shook her head, Tendou giving her a confused look. </p><p>“I know. But I want to find someone special. Someone who could be the next ace of Shiratorizawa after you are gone. Someone like…” Her eye caught upon a small figure and gently grasped the chins of both boys and turned their faces to the court on their left. “Someone like him.” She finished, all three of them watching in awe at the short teen, who looked like he was flying, swing at the ball his setter had accidentally set behind him. The ball went out, but the fact still stood. A bit of extra training and that kid would go far.</p><p>They hurried down the stairs, not bothering to stay even though they had just arrived. They got to the front door and stopped as two voices got louder as they got closer. </p><p>“If you’re the King that rules the court… I’ll have to defeat you, and I’ll be the last one standing!” A voice shouted. Peeking around the corner, the three of them saw the kid they were looking for, his orange hair glowing in the early afternoon sunlight, his back facing them. Just behind them, they could see a head of black hair and a scowling face. </p><p>“The last ones standing are the victors. Only the strongest. If you want to be the last one standing, become strong.” The other said, before turning and walking away, leaving the kid to stand alone on the steps. </p><p>“Well, well. What do we have here? A little birdy just learning to use his wings?” Tendou crooned as they walked up behind him. The kid turned around and stared at them. </p><p>“Who are you?” He asked softly, rubbing his eyes, trying to scrub away his tears. </p><p>“We are people who want to help you stay on the court for longer.” Ivy said softly. Other kids passing by gasped as they noticed her jacket and Ushijima’s hoodie. </p><p>“Want to come and get ice cream with us? We want to ask you a few questions about your plans for high school.” The kid eyed them warily before he nodded. The four of them walked to a nearby park and, after grabbing ice cream, went and sat at one of the picnic tables. </p><p>“What’s your name, kid?” Tendou asked, after eating a spoonful of his chocolate ice cream. </p><p>“Hinata Shouyou, Senpai.” Ivy watched the boy with a soft look as he took a bite of his strawberry ice cream, his eyes lighting up at the sweetness of the treat on his tongue. Ivy giggled softly. </p><p>“I’m Morrigan Ivy, but you can call me Ivy. This is my boyfriend Tendou Satori and our boyfriend Ushijima Wakatoshi. We play on the Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball team.” She said pointing first to the actual red-head sitting to her right, then the dark-haired male on her left. Hinata looked at her in amazement. </p><p>“You play on the Shiratorizawa Boy’s Volleyball team? What about the girl's team?” He asked. </p><p>“There is none. None of the girls wanted to play in high school. Luckily, Coach Tanji was kind enough to allow me to play, considering I had just transferred from an all-girls team in America. We were the top team within the entire 50 states.” He looked at her in awe. </p><p>“Teach me, Ivy-Senpai!” He cried, jumping up and bowing in her direction. She laughed and lifted his chin. </p><p>“No need to bow, Hinata-kun. I was planning on teaching you anyways.” He cheered and jumped around. </p><p>“What time do you need to be home, Hinata-kun?” Tendou asked, pulling out his phone. </p><p>“Ummm… I should probably leave now. I have to ride my bike back up the mountain.” Ivy looked at him in shock. </p><p>“You live up on the mountain!? And you biked here?” He nodded. She shook her head. “I’ll drive you home tonight. I don’t feel comfortable with you riding home. Actually, call your mother and ask.” She told him, wanting to make sure it was alright with his mom first. He nodded and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing a number. </p><p>“Hey Kaa-san! No. I met some new friends who want to help me train for volleyball! No. They are high schoolers.” He looked up at Ivy. “She wants to talk to you.” Ivy nodded and held out her hand. </p><p><i>“Hello? Who am I speaking to?”</i> A woman's voice came through the speaker of the phone. </p><p>“Hello Hinata-san. My name is Morrigan Ivy.” </p><p><i>”What are your intentions for my son?”</i> The woman asked. </p><p>“My boyfriends and I want to teach him volleyball. We watched his game this afternoon and noticed that while he has so much potential, he also has many skills that he needs to work on in order to become a better player. I have a car and could drive him home in the evenings so that he won’t be biking over a mountain in the dead of night.” When the woman replied, her voice was full of relief.</p><p><i>”That would be wonderful! I know he’s been wanting to play real volleyball for the longest time, but it’s been hard for him because his school doesn’t have an actual boys volleyball club. He’s been practicing with the girls and his friends when either were available. And if you could drive him home, that would also be great. I always worry about his safety at night, and if you bring him home, that would relieve some of my worries.”</i> </p><p>“Alright then Hinata-san. I’ll try and have him home by 9:30 if that’s alright with you.” </p><p><i>”That’s perfect. Thank you, Ivy-chan.”</i> Ivy laughed softly. </p><p>“You can just call me Ivy, Hinata-san. There is no need for honorifics.” </p><p><i>”Then I insist that you call me Hikari. Thank you again, Ivy.”</i> Ivy hung up and handed Hinata back his phone. </p><p>“You mother said that you could practice with us and that I could drive you home.” She relayed, causing the boy to cheer again. She laughed at his excitement. </p><p>“We are going to walk back to our school so we can change then take you to the gym to see what you need to work on. Alright?” He nodded and followed the three of them as they walked, wheeling his bike so he would be able to keep to their pace. The four teens chatted as they walked, Hinata growing confused at the buzzing sound that seemed to never end. </p><p>"Uh, Ivy-Senpai, what's the buzzing noise?" Ivy growled in annoyance before pulling her phone out of her pocket and answering the call. </p><p>"What." She demanded, listening to whoever was on the other side. </p><p>"No. I am not 'coming back' to you. Why? Because I already have a boyfriend. Two actually. No. They are better than you! You say that but who's the one who cheated? Multiple times?" She hung up and scowled. Tendou reached over and rubbed his thumb across the creased skin on her forehead before pressing a kiss there. </p><p>She heaved a sigh before pressing a few buttons on her screen and sliding her phone back into her pocket. She flashed them a small smile.</p><p>"Sorry about that. Now we are almost there. You ready?" The small ball of sunshine bounced and nodded.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The four of them worked on his basic volleyball skills which he was lacking on. </p><p>"You would be such a great all-rounder Sho-chan." Ivy gushed as Shouyou landed from hitting one of her sets. He blushed and stammered as he tried to think of a response. Ivy glanced at the clock on the wall. </p><p>"Time to clean up. I don’t know how far your house is, so we’re going early to make sure I get you home on time alright?" Shouyou nodded and raced off to put the balls they used away. The three of them took down the net and locked up before they walked back to the dorms. </p><p>Ivy took Shouyou to her car and started the drive to his house. </p><p>"This one?" She asked, pointing to a small modern-style house. </p><p>“Yup! That’s it!” He said sliding out of his seat as her car pulled to a stop and turned off. She checked her phone. 9:15. Good to know for future reference. She followed him up to his house and stood behind him as they waited for his mother to open the door. </p><p>“Shouyou!” Hikari pulled her son into a hug before turning to Ivy. “Thank you for bringing him home, Ivy.” The teen smiled at the woman. </p><p>“It was no problem, ma’am. He was fun to have around and I hope the time we spend with him will help him with his skills, no matter what school he goes to.” She said goodbye to the two and waved as she pulled away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Ivy, Tendou and Ushijima are now dating. That's what they talked about on the bus then again at their sleepover.<br/>.<br/>Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A trip to America and Tryouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a small mention of abuse in the chapter. Starting where Hinata is talking about his dad, but it isn't anything major or graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll be back soon! I bet you won’t even realize that I’m gone! I should hopefully be back a day or so before tryouts, but if I’m late, don’t let Coach Tanji antagonize Shouyou about his height. I’ll miss all of you but we can talk very often!” Ivy giggled as she was swarmed by her teammates at the airport, all begging her not to go. She gave hugs to them before pressing a quick kiss on both of her boyfriend’s cheeks. </p><p>She waved as she ran to where her plane was starting boarding processes, holding her small backpack in one hand, having already gone through security. She took one last picture out of the airplane before it took off. She quickly posted it on her social media pages. </p><p>She soon fell asleep, knowing that her flight would be over 12 hrs long, and would end up putting her about 15 hrs in the past (time zones am I right?). </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Ivy walked off the plane, her phone in one hand and her backpack resting on her back. She yawned as she went through security once again before heading to baggage claim to find her suitcase. She checked her phone to see where she was supposed to go. The only thing that had been put into her old group chat was… “Pickup.”? She shrugged and headed out to where cars and buses were waiting for passengers, shivering as she walked out into cloudy skies and freezing temperatures. She scanned the signs that were being held for people who were coming from other countries, their names are written on them in their native language. </p><p>“Ivy!” She whirled around, trying to find who was calling her name and her face lit up when she saw who it was. </p><p>“Abi!” She raced over to where the other girl was standing, a sign in her hands reading, ‘Ivy Morrigan.’ She dropped her suitcase and wrapped her best friend in a hug. </p><p>“Oh god, I’ve missed you so much!” She said, her face pressed into her friend’s shoulder. Abi laughed and she tightened her grip on her friend. </p><p>“Okay. We’ve got to get moving. We can talk more once we’re in the car.” Abi helped her put her suitcase into the trunk of her car and Ivy went to get in the back seat. She opened the door and froze. </p><p>“Hey Ivy!” A few of her other friends were in the car. She squealed and climbed in the car, laying across her friends’ laps as Abi closed the door. They all laughed and pulled her closer as Abi started driving. The car was full of noise as they drove to Abi’s house where they were all planning on spending the next few days. They were all talking and laughing as well as screaming to the music that was blasting through the speakers. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The next few days were absolute chaos. The seven of them, all from her old team, went to all their old hang out places and spent the whole day there. After that first few days were over, Ivy went back to training in the mornings. She did the same training that she did with the team back in Japan, along with practice games with her old team in the afternoon, then video calling her team and her boyfriends in Japan before she went to bed. The first two weeks passed by in this fashion before she ran into someone from home that she wasn’t expecting. </p><p>“Shouyou?” She gasped in shock as the tiny orange-haired male wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. </p><p>“Ivy-Oneesan!” He cheered. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, resting her hand on the back of his head. </p><p>“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back home with your mom and Natsu?” He nodded. </p><p>“I’m visiting my dad! Well… was visiting my dad. I ran away because he was saying weird things about getting back at my mom and never letting me leave his sight. Making me a better version of her? He ripped up my ticket home and broke my phone. I’ve been running for two days now.” Ivy felt her body heat up in undeniable anger and she held him tighter to her body. She pulled away and, holding tightly to his hand, began walking back to Abi’s house where she was still staying. </p><p>“Where are we going, Ivy?” He asked, hurrying after her so that he wouldn’t trip. </p><p>“We are going back to my place and you are staying with me until I go home next week and you are going with me. Where is your stuff?” She asked as they made their way through the streets. </p><p>“At his house. I know when he’s gone though, so we can go get it then.” She nodded as they walked up the steps to Abi’s porch. She led the teen through the house to her room and dug through her bag for her phone. She turned it on and dialed a number, before handing the phone to Shouyou. </p><p><i>”Hello?”</i> Hinata Hikari’s voice was thick with unshed tears. </p><p>“Mom!” Shouyou cried, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. </p><p><i>”Shouyou! You’re okay!”</i> His mother cried. Ivy slipped out of the room, allowing Shouyou the privacy he needed to talk to his mother. She chilled on Abi’s couch, waiting for Shouyou to say that he was done. A few minutes later, he came out and handed her her phone that was now off. </p><p>“I almost didn’t recognize you! You’ve changed a bit since you left.” She laughed at him. </p><p>“It’s just my hair! It can’t be that different! Can it?” He shrugged, playing with the dyed strands on top. She had left the bottom half of her hair her normal purple, but she had bleached the top half so it was now a silvery purple, and it was a little longer now, reaching the bottom of her back when down. </p><p>“Depends on who you ask. I think it looks cool! It probably looks awesome when it’s braided.” She giggled. They talked for a few more hours before they went to bed, Ivy having a quick video call with her team while Shouyou was sleeping. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Ivy waved to her friends as she walked into the airport, holding tightly to Shouyou’s hand to make sure he wouldn’t get lost. They were heading back a few days early to make sure they were able to make the first day of class. They boarded the plane and Ivy shot off a few texts to her friends and to Shouyou's mother telling them that they were on the way. The two of them slept most of the time. When the plane landed, the two of them waited until everyone else was off the plane before disembarking. </p><p>They quickly made their way to baggage claim before making their way outside to where everyone was supposed to be waiting. </p><p>“Shouyou!” A female voice cried out. Shouyou ran over and dropped his suitcase before he was enveloped into a large hug by his mother. Ivy was also pulled into a hug, one of her boyfriends’ on either side of her, putting her in a hug sandwich. She hummed softly and buried herself further into their grasp. </p><p>“I missed you both. So much.” They replied in the same, pressing kisses to the top of her head. She pulled apart and grabbed her bags. She glanced at Shouyou and his mother and smiled at the crying pair. </p><p>“Shou-chan. Don’t forget about Tryouts next Monday. Right after school.” He looked at her puzzled. </p><p>“I didn’t apply for Shiratorizawa though?” She giggled. </p><p>“I’m allowed to submit a student for the scholarship program for any reason. And I choose you. And I got an email saying that you were accepted. Your mother should have gotten one as well. It’s a full scholarship. Tuition, food, and room as well as all school or sports-related fees. The only thing your mother will need to pay for is food if you want to cook in your dorm.” He beamed at her. </p><p>“Thank you!” She smiled at him. </p><p>“Don’t thank me. They must have liked something that they saw. Whether it be grades or athletic ability.” She ruffled his hair before she left with her boyfriends. She yawned and rested her head on Tendou’s shoulder as Ushijima drove them back to campus where everyone was waiting for them. She yawned again and sat up in her seat as they pulled up in the student parking lot. They made their way up to Ivy’s dorm room, Tendou carrying her suitcase and her backpack, while Ushijima carried Ivy on his back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms resting under her thighs. </p><p>When they opened her door, there was a loud cheer. She giggled and slid off her boyfriends back just to be enveloped into a huge group hug. They spent the next hour talking and eating snacks as they caught up. When Ivy had yawned for the fifth time in three minutes they all said goodnight and left the three alone. </p><p>Ivy carefully brushed through her hair before braiding it so that it wouldn’t get tangled while she slept. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before going and curling up next to her boyfriends on her couch. She slowly dozed off, Tendou’s fingers running through her hair. She slipped deeper into sleep, not noticing when she was carried to her bed. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Ivy ran down the stairs, her sports bag hanging off her shoulder. She stuffed her keys into a side pocket in her bag as she ran to the gym. She skidded to a stop, hearing the coaches talking to the first years trying out. </p><p>“What about your other outside hitter? Don’t you have 6 third years?” She heard Coach Washijo sigh. </p><p>“She should be here. She probably overslept. She just got back from a trip to America. She’s recovering from jet-lag.” </p><p>“She?” A first-year asked and she kicked the door open, startling those inside the gym. </p><p>“Guess who’s back!” She sang. The other third years and the two second years laughed as she walked over to their group. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late, sir. I overslept my alarm.” She bowed at Coach Washijo. He gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Just try not to let it happen again.” She nodded as she stood and went to put her volleyball shoes on, as well as her knee braces. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail before she jogged back to the group. </p><p>“Ivy, we’re doing sixes. Third years are being mixed with the second and first years.” The group scattered to the court. On one side, was (Starting in the service position and going from the back to the front in a circle) Semi, Kai Akakura (First year Libero), Yu Shibata (First year wing spiker), Ushijima, Kawanishi, and Reon. On the other side was Shirabu, Yamagata, Shouyou Hinata (First year wing spiker), Tsutomu Goshiki (First year Outside hitter), Tendou, and Ivy. Two other first years were standing on the side, off cause of the liberos. The assistant coach blew a whistle and the game began. </p><p>The game was super intense. Both sides evenly matched with three third years, three first years, and a second-year on each side. It was Ivy’s serve on set point. She made it over the net, making the first-year libero dive for the ball. </p><p>“Semi,” Reon called for the set and jumped. The ball came straight for Yamagata, who passed it perfectly to Shirabu. </p><p>“Shirabu! Pipe, Pipe!” Ivy called. She jumped from behind the attack line and swung at the ball, hitting it down just over the hands of the blockers, the ball landing in the middle of the receivers. She landed on her toes and continued into a crouch, sliding one leg out to the side, so that her momentum wouldn’t continue and take her into the net. She placed her hand on the ground just shy of the centerline, to keep her balance and help her stop from crossing under the net to the other side, her other arm up behind her from her follow-through. She stood up and cheered, dancing in place. Tendou laughed and bounced over and pulled her down into a headlock. Ushijima ducked under the net and ruffled her hair. </p><p>“Good game you guys,” Washijo said, looking over his clipboard. “Now, I want the first years to go home. Second and Third years, I want to talk to you before you go home.” The six first years bowed before grabbing their stuff and walking out of the gym. </p><p>"Now that they have left. I want opinions on them." Ivy raised her hand and spoke when she was pointed to. </p><p>"Just let me be clear before I start, I am in no way being biased about this. The two boys we had put in as middles didn't have their mind and heart in the game. Not like the other four. We should probably keep them so that we're not trying to replace our entire team after this year, but that is up to you." He nodded then looked at his clipboard. </p><p>"Okay, so Akakura will stay, as well as Goshiki, Shibata, and the two middles. But what do you expect me to do with Hinata? He's definitely a good player, but he's so short and there aren't really any open positions to put him in." Ivy took a breath. </p><p>"What about a decoy, sir?" She asked. He stopped for a moment then looked back up at her. </p><p>"A decoy? Explain." He ordered. </p><p>"Before I left on my trip I was helping him with basics. His school didn't have a volleyball club and he and a group of friends played in the middle school tournament and lost their first game. But when I watched, I was in awe of his jumps. As I practiced with him, he began jumping higher his skills increased and he was even able to begin guess blocking. I feel that if we change up how we use our players on the court, he could become a weapon. A weapon that all of us, including our ace, could wield. He can play any position nearly flawlessly and could be a big help at actually winning nationals this year."</p><p>That caused the rest of the team to look at the two of them with wide eyes. </p><p>"Anyone else?" Washijo asked. Tendou raised his hand. </p><p>"I agree with Ivy. I've seen him play as well and he could become a force to be reckoned with if we accept him here. I'm talking about the number one ace in all of Japan. If not the world." Their coach sighed. </p><p>"How would we be able to play him? Or any of them really. We will have 14 players." </p><p>"What about a 6-2?" Ivy asked. The team turned to her in confusion. </p><p>"What's a 6-2?" Semi asked. Ivy pulled a notebook out of her bag and flipped to a page full of diagrams. </p><p>"A 6-2 offense is when you have six hitters, two outsides, two middles, and two right-side hitters, and two setters. The setters get substituted out when they go to the front row, and a right-side hitter replaces them. Which means that you have three hitters on the net at all times. It gives more swinging opportunities, as well as better blocking coverage." Washijo looked very interested in her explanation. </p><p>"Ivy, find everything you can and meet me in my office Monday before practice. I want you to help me work out player line-ups and other things using this offense. If it doesn't click with the boys then we won't use it but I want to give it a try. Got it? Now go home and rest. No practice until school."</p><p>"Yes, Sir!" They shouted and ran to grab their stuff and get out of the gym.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here is where the mentioned IRL volleyball knowledge comes in. A 6-2 is a real Volleyball offence, but not one used in the show. It's not too hard to find the information online. </p><p>.</p><p>Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First day of school and Study Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy sighed as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Today was the start of her third and final year of high school. She wasn't ready. She buttoned up her white blazer and tied her maroon bow tie before adjusting her skirt. She slipped on her outside shoes, placing her nice school shoes in her bag that held her practice gear. She grabbed her backpack and her lunch bag before leaving her dorm room. </p>
<p>She walked outside and was met with her boyfriends. She passed them the bento’s that she had made for them as they walked into the school building. Just like last year, they were all in the same class. Looking at the chalkboard, they quickly found their seats, which were all next to each other. They chatted softly as the rest of their class came and found their seats. </p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>The day passed quickly, and the trio soon found themselves heading to the gym for practice. Hearing loud yelling from behind them, they turned to see Hinata and Goshiki racing to the gym. The two had become super competitive when they had both found out they wanted to be the Ace one day. Ivy giggled as they all went into the gym, which was soon filled with the sounds of squeaking shoes and yelling voices. </p>
<p>“Good! You guys are getting a hang of the new offence! Great!” Ivy high fived Tendou at their coach’s words. “Perfect timing too. You have a practice match with one of the nearby colleges this friday, and a weekend training camp with the Fukurodani Academy group the weekend after.” Ivy bounced in excitement at his words. </p>
<p>“Alright. Now do your cooldown stretches and go home.” </p>
<p>“Yessir!” The team shouted before they scattered across the gym and quickly did their stretches. Ivy sighed softly as she leaned into her leg stretches, having to stretch there the most so she didn’t injure her knees again. She methodically made her way through her stretches, taking her time, ending up the last one in the gym done. She stood and made her way over to the bleachers where her stuff was resting and taking off her volleyball shoes. She tucked them into her bag and grabbed her outside shoes, holding them in her hand as she walked on socked feet to the entrance of the gym where the rest of her team was waiting so that Ushijima could lock the door. </p>
<p>She slipped on her shoes as she stepped out of the gym. She zipped up her jacket so she wasn’t walking around in just her tank top and leggings. </p>
<p>“Anyone want to go and get meat buns from the konbini just outside of campus?” She asked and was met with a loud cheer from the first years. She giggled and led the way there, talking happily with the first years. </p>
<p>When they got to the konbini and had grabbed their meat buns, Ivy led them to a nearby park. </p>
<p>"Alright Firsties. I know it's only the first day of school, but since Shiratorizawa is such a prestigious school, you probably already have a bunch of homework, right?" They all nodded in response to her question. </p>
<p>"Okay. Please remember that if any of you are having trouble with said homework, please don't be afraid to come and talk to any of us upperclassmen. Because if you begin to fall behind, you could be put on academic probation or even be kicked off the volleyball team. And for those of you with sports scholarships, that's not a good thing. So, please get your homework done and turn it in on time, got it?" They nodded. </p>
<p>"Thank you senpai!" She smiled at them softly. </p>
<p>"No problem. We could do team study or homework nights or something like that once or twice a week if everyone wants. It's up to you all. We could even make it a team bonding sleepover at my house." She offered. </p>
<p>"Senpai, won't your parents not like that?" Goshiki asked. Ivy shrugged. </p>
<p>"Not really. My parents are often gone for weeks, sometimes months at a time. I'm usually at my dorm anyways, so it's not a big deal. That's part of why we moved here. America doesn't have dorms in high school. That and my parents wanted me to take over the company when I graduate, which is not happening. I already know what I'm doing after graduation." Hinata bounced on his toes. </p>
<p>"What are you going to do, Ivy-Senpai?" He asked. </p>
<p>"I'm planning on going to be a photographer, that way I can take pictures for the professional sports leagues. It will probably be mostly the V-leagues because that's the sport I'm most knowledgeable in." They turned to the other third years. </p>
<p>"What are you guys planning on doing after high school senpai's?" Goshiki asked. </p>
<p>"I'm planning on playing volleyball. I just don't know whether I want to go to college first or go straight into the V-leagues. I have a couple of months to decide though, so I'm not too concerned." Ushijima spoke next, before turning to Tendou who was standing beside him. </p>
<p>"I'm thinking about going into Culinary Arts. I just haven't decided what my focus is going to be." Ivy pressed a kiss to his cheek once he was finished speaking. </p>
<p>"Semi? Reon? Yamagata? What about you three?" Reon said that he was planning on going straight into the V-leagues, into division 3, however and already had a job lined up as an employee at a sporting goods store, while Yamagata was also going into V-leagues division 2. Semi was becoming a musician. </p>
<p>A few hours later, the group headed back to campus, looking like a congress of eagles with their matching white and purple jackets, only their hair colors making them stand out. Ivy giggled from her place in the back of the group, pulling out her phone and taking a picture, both of her boyfriends standing taller than the rest of the team. </p>
<p>As she put her head down to work on posting the picture, she didn't notice the person following behind her getting closer with every step. She slipped her phone in her pocket, and focused on her group when she felt someone’s hands wrap around her eyes.</p>
<p>"Boo." They whispered in her ear. Ivy yelped and elbowed the person in the stomach before whirling around and punching them in the face, knocking them to the ground. They curled up groaning and clutching their now bleeding nose and Ivy paused at the sight of white blonde hair. </p>
<p>"Wait… Monty? What the hell? You big bitch! I hate you!" She grasped the man's elbow and pulled him up off the ground and pulled a tissue out of her bag and handed it to him. She wacked his shoulder as she yelled at him. She spotted a head of ginger hair coming out of a nearby store. </p>
<p>"Julie! I have your fucking boyfriend! Come and get your man before I do worse than bloody his nose." He laughed as he walked over and wrapped his arm around his shorter boyfriends waist. </p>
<p>"You know not to go messing with Ivy. She's taller than you and knows how to kick your ass, babe." The two siblings made faces at each other before Ivy felt arms wrap around her waist and shoulders. </p>
<p>"Who are you and why are you bothering our girlfriend and teammate?" Ushijima asked gruffly. 'Monty's' face went pink. </p>
<p>"Why does she get two boyfriends! I want two boyfriends!" He complained, causing his sister and his boyfriend to roll their eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh my god, you are so dramatic!" The two dissolved into bickering leaving their boyfriends to watch them with amused expressions. </p>
<p>"Delancey Julian. 5th year Med Student. That is my boyfriend, Morrigan Montag." </p>
<p>"Ushijima Wakatoshi. Volleyball player. This is my boyfriend, Tendou Satori and that is our girlfriend, Morrigan Ivy." The three turned their attention back to the arguing pair. Ushijima glanced down as his jacket sleeve was tugged on. He moved his arm, revealing a concerned Hinata Shouyou peering at the man arguing with the woman he saw as an older sister. </p>
<p>"She okay?" Ushijima nodded. </p>
<p>"That's her brother." Hinata nodded in understanding. The older ginger sighed in irritation before he walked over and threw his boyfriend over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. </p>
<p>"We'll call you later, Ivy! Nice seeing you again!" He called as they walked away, his boyfriends ire now focused on him. Ivy huffed in mock anger before smiling softly at her brother who waved from his upside down position. She giggled and turned back to her group. </p>
<p>"Sorry about that! I didn't know he was here. We can finish going back now." The large group continued walking, while questioning Ivy on her family. </p>
<p>"Okay! So, Montag is my brother through our dad. So, my half-brother. His mom either died or left. We don't know. He was left in the hospital and she has never contacted us and none of her family has done so either with questions or answers, but we do know them and visit them. Seven years later our dad remarried and had me and my mom died in a car crash when I was two. So for the longest time, it's just been me, my brother, and my dad. And then he remarried a few years ago and he changed. Which is when he started pushing the 'take over the company' crap. Montag moved to America as soon as he turned 18. So it fell to me." She shrugged at the pitying looks. </p>
<p>"Who knows. Maybe I'll take over the company and change it to fit my needs. That would be the ultimate 'fuck you' that I could ever give." She grinned and the second years laughed. The group split up once inside campus gates, calling out goodbyes as they went to their own dorms. The third years went to Ivy’s dorm to study and get homework done, most of them being in the same class. The next several hours were full of laughter and arguing over answers. </p>
<p>"Anyone want a snack? I have a few things we could snack on." There was a unanimous agreement and she disappeared into her kitchen and she pulled out a few containers of treats she had baked previously. She came and set them on the floor in the middle of the group who were sprawled on the floor, books and homework resting on lap boards and clipboards that she had pulled out of a box. </p>
<p>She pulled her hair into a messy bun and took off her jacket, not caring that she was only in her tank top. Tendou began blowing his bangs out of his eyes as the gel in his hair was rubbed out from how often he was raking his fingers through his hair in frustration.  She walked over and gently grabbed his bangs that were being bothersome before tying them back with an extra hair elastic, before doing the same to Semi and Yamagata. </p>
<p>She sat back down and grabbed a sugar cookie for herself before grabbing her laptop and notebook. She crossed her legs and balanced her laptop on her left knee before placing her notebook on her right. She effortlessly took notes all the while keeping conversation with her friends about their lives. </p>
<p>It was about 11 o’clock before they decided to call it a night. Ivy pulled all her extra blankets and pillows out of her room and hall closet and piled them on the living room floor, the others adjusting them as they saw fit before they all laid down, falling asleep near or even on each other. Ivy had her head resting on Ushijima’s chest with Tendou’s head in her lap, her left hand entwined with Ushjima’s and her right buried in Tendou’s hair. Semi’s head was resting on her shins, and her feet were in Yamagata’s lap. The six of them quickly fell asleep, all of their phones alarms set for the early the next morning, allowing the boys to sneak out and go back to their dorms to get ready for school. </p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Ivy slowly woke to the buzzing and soft noises of a bunch of alarms. She began shaking any body part she could reach. </p>
<p>“Guys, you need to get up. Your alarms are going off. Guys. Wake Up!” She began slapping at their arms to get them to wake up faster. </p>
<p>“I am not scared to pour water on any of you. Get the fuck up.” She fell silent for a moment before she had an idea. </p>
<p>“You guys are going to be late for practice and you’re going to have to do 100 serves.” All of them jolted awake, hurrying to get up. Tendou sat there silently, thinking as he tried to wake up. </p>
<p>“That was cruel, Ivy-chan.” He pouted as he realized what she had done. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before handing him a cookie from the night before. </p>
<p>“Sorry, darling. It was the only way to wake anyone up. You were all sleeping through your alarms.” He hummed softly before taking a bite of his cookie. </p>
<p>“Okay. I forgive you then.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. </p>
<p>“Thank you, my dear. Now, you need to get up and go back to your dorm to get ready for practice and gather your stuff for school.” He nodded and stood before following the other third years out her door and to their own dorm rooms. Ivy sighed softly as she closed and locked her door, going to get ready for school herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Training Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next several months were busy for the team. They had beat Aoba Johsei in the Miyagi Prefecture Interhigh Qualifier and had made their way to the Summer Inter-high once again but had lost to Fukrodani this time. It was now summer break and they had begun to work more in using their new offense. They didn't use it during SI because a few of the boys were still struggling with placement, but they were starting to understand where they were supposed to go. Currently, they were out for a jog before their latest practice match. Ivy was behind the team, making sure none of the first years were getting left behind when she ran into a pair of teens who had walked in front of her, literally. She groaned softly as her back slammed into the ground. She struggled to breathe for a moment before her lungs finally opened back up, letting her get air. She slowly got to her feet, ignoring the teens in front of her. She looked over her uniform to make sure nothing was ripped and that she didn’t have any injuries before turning to the two who were bickering about something. She raised an eyebrow and stood there waiting for them to acknowledge her. </p><p>“Do you even know where we are? You got us lost didn’t you, Bakageyama?” The tall teen with blue hair shouted. </p><p>“I did not boke!” They turned and read the street sign. </p><p>“Wakano district 3? We’re out here?!” The blue-haired teen cried. </p><p>“Wakano huh? That means Shiratorizawa isn't too far from here.” </p><p>“Hey! Isn’t that the school where Ushiwaka and that… queen chick go? Morgan something, right?” Ivy felt her eyebrow twitch. </p><p>“It’s Morrigan. And yes. It is.” The two boys freeze and turn to look at her. </p><p>“I heard my name?” Her boyfriend spoke from behind her making the two pale. She smiles. </p><p>“Woah! It’s them!” Ivy rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Yeah. We better go. See you.” Ushijima gently grabs her hand and pulls her along as they resume their jog. </p><p>“We’re from the Karasuno Volleyball team, and we want to go to your school and spy on you.” The dark-haired teen blurted. The two stopped and glanced at each other before nodding minutely. </p><p>“Karasuno… The team with the supposed ‘lightning-fast quick attack’ huh? Do what you want. Letting you watch won’t change anything. It won’t make you any better and it certainly won’t make our team any worse. Feel free to come and take a look. We’ll even let you follow us back. If you can keep up, that is.” He said without turning back to look at them. Ivy giggled. There was the sound of movement from behind them.</p><p>“Yeah, I want a peek at the team that we’ll be defeating at nationals.” The dark-haired boy said cockily. </p><p>“Are you two out here on your own?” The other boy spoke. </p><p>“No. The team is out too. But Ivy wasn’t behind us. I wanted to find her to make sure she was okay.” He spoke before the 2 third-years took off at a steady jog the two boys following and yelling at each other as they went. </p><p>The couple ran through the gates, while the boys stopped and stared in awe. </p><p>“Woah! It’s huge!” The two laughed as they took the long way to the gym, wanting to see how long it took them to find it on their own. </p><p>When they got to the doors, they found the two crouched next to the open window, watching the rest of their team starting on their practice match against one of the colleges in the area. </p><p>“Took you a while,” Ivy said as they began to climb the steps to go in. </p><p>“My name is Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno. Would you mind if we watched you guys play?” The two turned slightly. </p><p>“Kageyama, huh. From Kitagawa First?” Ushijima asked in confirmation. </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I applied here, but-” Ivy interrupted him. </p><p>“I’m not surprised that you weren't accepted. We saw you play once when you were in middle school. What good is a setter who won’t devote himself to his team and their ace?” Kageyama flinched. The other teen started laughing. </p><p>“She’s right, you know! You’re not really the devoted type, Kageyama. But Oikawa-san is the best setter in the whole prefecture and he’s not the devoted type of guy either.” Kageyama growled at his teammate. </p><p>“Ugh, what does this have to do with Oikawa, you turd licker?” Ushijima turned to face them completely. </p><p>“Oikawa… I wish he could have come here with us.” He spoke softly. “He is an excellent player.” Ivy nudged him in the ribs. </p><p>“He is, but then we wouldn’t have Eita or Shirabu on the team.” He nodded. </p><p>“Your right.” Kageyama glared at them. </p><p>“Well, you’re the ace here, so that means he would be devoted to you.” He spoke snidely. </p><p>“Regardless of where he is or who he’s playing with, Oikawa can bring out the best in his entire team. A weak team will become a powerful one, and a stronger team will become unstoppable. That’s Oikawa’s talent. Even the most healthy sapling is only as strong as the soil in which it grows. If the soil is barren, it will never bear any fruit.” Ushijima spoke. Ivy stifled a giggle. </p><p>“Barren soil? What does that mean?” The other teen asked. </p><p>“Outside of Oikawa, Aoba Johsai is weak. That’s all there is to it.”</p><p>“You think so, huh?” He spoke softly, remembering their previous games with the team. “Well if you think Seijoh is barren soil, then I guess that makes us a concrete parking lot, doesn’t it.” He took a few steps towards the pair. </p><p>“Sorry if this offends you. But I don’t have time for a team that couldn’t beat Aoba Johsai in the Preliminaries. You can talk all you want, but I’m not listening.” A ball comes flying out the door and Ivy notices the head of ginger hair that walked around the corner of the gym. </p><p>The blue-haired teen makes a jump for the ball, but it’s grabbed out of his hand by a teen who had just appeared out of nowhere. He gasped as he felt the tip of the boy’s athletic shoes graze his fingers, before they both landed, the newcomer holding the ball to his chest as he slid to a stop, his knee stopping an inch above the dirt. The two boys from Karasuno stare in shock at the purple shorts and black shirt that he was wearing. An exact match to what the 2 third years were wearing. </p><p>“My name is Hinata Shouyou.” He turned to face the other two boys and pointed at the dark-haired setter. “And I’m going to Nationals and staying on the court. Right after Shiratorizawa kicks your asses.” The two glared at him as the 2 third years come and each rest a hand on his shoulders. </p><p>“Hey! You two! What do you think you’re doing here? You can’t be here without permission!” A teacher shouted at the Karasuno students as he walked past. </p><p>“Anyway. Thank you for showing us around the school,” The blue-haired teen bowed. “See you.” He turned and began walking away. </p><p>“Look. If Oikawa is supposedly the best setter in the prefecture, I will be even better. Just watch me.” He huffed before jogging after his teammate. </p><p>“You three, Coach is looking for you. We need you on the court.” Reon spoke from the doorway causing the three of them to jump before rushing inside.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The group of 14 teens plus 3 adults loaded the bus at 3 in the morning, ready to go to the training camp up in Tokyo that they had been invited to, which was a five-and-a-half-hour drive. They were all yawning as they packed up the bus and got on. Ivy and her boyfriends took their usual seats in the back, leaning against each other as they fell asleep as the bus began its drive. They had left an hour early so that they would be able to stop and get breakfast before they had to play. </p><p>A few hours later, Coach Saito walked up the aisle, making sure all the players were either asleep or resting. He smiled softly at the sight of the trio at the back. Ivy was curled up on Ushijoma’s lap, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. Ivy had her feet under Tendou’s thigh and he was holding one of her hands as his head rested on Ushijima’s other shoulder. Ushijima’s head leaned back resting on the back of the seat. </p><p>He grabbed the camera that he always carried and raised it to take a picture. It was just light enough outside that he could see the three without needing the flash. He took a couple of pictures before heading back to his seat, taking a few more along the way. Goshiki and Hinata sleeping on each other, and Semi and Shirabu doing the same thing. He looked through them and smiled again. He handed the camera over to Washijo who also smiled at the pictures. </p><p>There was a rustling from the back before it fell silent again. Turning, both coaches found Hinata had moved and was now curled up against Ivy’s chest, his temple resting on her collarbone, his face turned towards Ushijima’s chest, his arms wrapped around his stomach, her free hand wrapped around his back. Saito stood once again and went and took more pictures. </p><p>After two more hours, Saito began waking up the athletes, telling them that there was going to be a bathroom and food break in about 10 minutes. When the bus pulled to a stop, the students shuffled off, looking like a bunch of tired messes. Ivy was still half asleep, her hair a tangled mess, one of her hands holding tightly to Tendou’s hand, Hinata clutching her other one, while Ushijima followed behind them. Semi snickered softly and took a picture of the four with his phone before sending it to their coaches. </p><p>They spent the next half hour getting food before getting back on the bus and driving the last 20 minutes to the Fukurodani Academy gym where the other teams were just getting off their buses. Ivy slipped into the girls’ bathroom and quickly changed before she began brushing out her hair, using a bunch of water and de-tangling spray as she did so. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, before braiding it. She went and set her stuff down with the rest of the team's stuff before she sat and put her shoes and knee braces on, before slipping on her purple practice jersey, which matched the shorts she was wearing over her leggings. </p><p>Ivy quickly stretched before she began warming up her arms, passing, setting, and hitting a ball against the wall. Soon a whistle blew throughout the gym and the five teams congregated in the middle of the gym. </p><p>“Shinzen, you guys are judging the first game. Games are Nekoma vs. Shiratorizawa and Fukurodani vs. Ubugawa. The bracket is taped to both sides of the gym. Warmups start now.” The teams scattered to their courts, ready to get playing. Ivy bounced on her toes, they were told to play their old offense, that way, when nationals came along, their new offense would be a surprise. She was pulled back to stand just in front of Semi, ready to pass the ball if it came her way. The whistles blew again, and the games began. The setter for Nekoma served the ball and it flew right to her arms.</p><p>“Semi! Second ball!” She called, as the ball hit her arms, running up to the net to cover then move to block position. As the ball went back over the net, she and Ushijima switched places, so that they were in their proper hitting positions. </p><p>“Going Outside! Left, Left!” Tendou was instantly on her right, knowing she was right, having come to the same conclusion. They jumped and the ball slammed into their hands and back down to the ground. They high-fived as they were surrounded. Ivy jogged to the back and got ready to serve. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>32-34. Nekoma.</p><p>Both teams were panting when the whistle for the end of the game blew. Ivy instantly dropped to sit on the ground, her head between her knees, she saw the setter for Nekomoa drop to his knees and elbows, pressing his face into his forearms. Both teams sat or laid on the court for a good five minutes before they began standing. Ivy grasped  Ushijima's hand gratefully as he hauled her off the ground and to his side, where she rested. They lined up by the net and shook hands with the other team. </p><p>“Thank you for the game.” They chanted with a bow. Both teams went back to their benches and grabbed their water bottles. Hinata, seeing as he didn't play, had plenty of energy and was bouncing around. He went and began to bother Nekoma’s setter who humored him with a soft smile. </p><p>"Hey, how does your setter know our middle blocker?" She asked Nekoma’s captain, Kuroo. He shrugged.</p><p>"I think they met when we went to Karasuno for a practice match last week. Kenma was lost and when I found him he was talking to the shorty over there."</p><p>"Huh." She gave a small smile. </p><p>“I’m glad he’s making friends.” They spoke at the same time before giving each other a look of shock, before smiling at each other. They laughed before separating back to their own teams. </p><p>“Hinata! We gotta go!” She called. He quickly said goodbye to his friend before jogging over. He grasped her hand with a wide smile which she returned with her own soft look. Tendou ruffled his hair with a laugh. There was a weird noise behind them and Ivy whirled around to see Taichi with his hand over his mouth. He turned and ran out of the gym and Ivy quickly followed. He turned the corner and a door slammed. Ivy slid to a stop in front of the door, which was to a men’s restroom, and knocked gently. </p><p>“Taichi? Are you okay? Can I come in?” She asked softly. There was a soft noise and she pushed open the door, finding her underclassman kneeling on the floor hunched over a trash can. She kneeled next to him and began rubbing his back, running her fingers through his hair. He leaned away from the trash can and she handed him her water bottle with the lid already off not caring about getting anything gross in it, seeing as she had another bottle in her bag. He took a mouthful and swished it around in his mouth before spitting it into the trash as well, then taking several large gulps to soothe his throat. He slumped down and leaned into her side. </p><p>“Are you okay? Was it something you ate?” He shrugged. “Do you think you can continue playing?” He shook his head. </p><p>“Not yet at least. It’s probably not a good idea.” She nodded and helped him up. They walked back to the gym. Ivy went and spoke to their coach who nodded, before motioning to Hinata, whose expression brightened. He bounded over and bounced as Ivy whispered in his ear, nodding brightly. They stepped on the court and Fukurodani stared in confusion. They had switched a few players' positions. Ivy was now the setter and Goshiki was in as the Outside hitter, with Hinata in the middle. (New line up: Ivy, Goshiki, Hinata, Ushijima, Reon, Tendou. Serve Position to Middle back, in a counter-clockwise direction.) </p><p>The whistle blew and the game started with Ivy serving. Fukurodain’s libero picked up the ball easily and sent it to their setter, Akaashi who tossed it to Bokuto, their ace. Both Ushijima and Hinata were there ready to block but were only able to get a hand on the ball because it was aimed cross-court. </p><p>“One Touch!” Hinata called as he moved to hit, as Ivy ran to the net. Yamagata got to the deep ball and set it up to the net where Ivy was waiting. Ushijima was waiting for the set, Goshiki was already approaching, and Hinata was already in the air. Ivy did a quick, short set to where Hinata’s point of impact would be. He swung and the ball was on the floor just out of the libero’s reach. Fukurodani and Nekoma, who were judging this round’s games, stared in shock. Hinata stared at his hand in amazement. </p><p>“YEAH! That was amazing! The ball went fwoosh, right to my hand and I swung and the ball hit my hand and then the floor with a 'blam'!” He bounced in excitement. Ivy ruffled his hair with a smile on her face. Ushijima had a soft smile on his face at his underclassmen's excitement. Ivy caught the ball tossed to her and moved back to the back of the court. She hit the ball a few times, waiting for the whistle. Once it blew, she spun the ball in her hands as she scanned the other side of the court. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip as she tossed the ball and jumped to hit it. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Ivy watched the other side of the court as they were setting up their attack. She jumped as if she was blocking a line shot, then shifted her hands last second to block the cross-court shot. She landed in a crouch as her team cheered. 34-36 Shiratorizawa. Game over. They shook hands with Fukurodani before they went to go join the other teams in the cafeteria, who had left five minutes earlier. Semi gently shoved her shoulder. </p><p>“Good block and great sets. Why aren’t you a setter?” She laughed. </p><p>“Cause hitting is more fun.” He rolled his eyes and laughed at her answer. They grabbed their food and went and joined all the other teams in the middle of eating. Ivy went and sat next to Hinata who was sitting with Kenma and Kuroo, talking loudly and making wild gestures. Ivy gently grasped his hands and pushed them down to the table. </p><p>“If you're going to talk with your hands, make sure you don’t have your chopsticks in hand and make sure there is no one behind you sweetie.” She gently admonished. He blushed lightly and nodded. </p><p>“Sorry, Ivy-Nee.” She ruffled his hair and took a bite of her food, listening to him as he began speaking again. She glanced up and saw Kenma watching Hinata with a soft expression on his face and his lips curled into a small smile. She made eye contact with Kuroo and tilted her head at Kenma. He nodded with a knowing smile and she huffed a small laugh, going back to her food.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't figured out a name for the blue-haired teen who is replacing Hinata at Karasuno, but I did modify that one scene to fit my purposes. I skipped Inter-high because we don't really know who Shiratorizawa played except for Aoba Johsai.</p><p>.</p><p>Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Leaving Camp and Training for Inter-High Prelims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the camp was over, the last few minutes were spent giving their farewells. Quite a few players were sad that they had to leave new friends behind, but more were excited for future training camps and games against them. Those who hadn’t already quickly exchanged numbers and promised to keep in contact. They all boarded their buses and began their trips home, all of the buses were filled with noise as the players chattered excitedly. </p><p>Ivy pulled her phone out of her pocket and connected her headphones, before connecting them to Tendou and Ushijima’s headphones. The three of them listened to her music in silence, scrolling through their phones and showing each other funny things that they found. The multiple hour-long bus ride passed quickly and they soon found themselves getting off the bus and heading into the gym for a team meeting. </p><p>Ivy sat on the bleachers and quickly was surrounded by the two first-year starters and the two second years all clamoring for her attention. She laughed and let them fight for a few more seconds before she pulled Hinata and Goshiki to sit between her legs and Shirabu and Kawanishi both sat on her sides. She placed her fingers in the two first-years hair and began playing with the soft strands. The two slumped and leaned against each other as they relaxed under her gentle fingers. She giggled softly before she turned her attention to the Coaches who began speaking. </p><p>“Good work at the training camp, guys. You’ve got two days of recovery before practice starts again on Monday. Go get some sleep.” The team nodded and made their way to the dorms. Ivy was surrounded by the younger years, her two boyfriends following behind them with soft smiles on their faces. Once the boys had gone into the dorm building, Ivy was left with her boyfriends. She walked over and leaned against Ushijima’s shoulder while playing with Tendou’s fingers. They walked off campus and headed to the nearby combini to grab a few snacks. They held hands as they walked, talking softly and just relishing in each other’s attention. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The team spent the next several weeks getting ready for Spring High, knowing they would have a bit more of a difficult time. Kenma had reported to Hinata that Karasuno was working on some new tricks, some of which their team had already begun working on and perfecting before they had heard about Karasuno. Things like tempo hits and hovering sets they had mastered after their own training camp. Ivy worked specifically with Hinata and Semi, knowing that they would be the best to learn for Hinata’s benefit. Shirabu was a good setter, but he focused mainly on giving Ushijima good sets. Ivy beamed at Hinata’s enthusiasm as he landed on his toes after another kill just over the net. She gave him a high-five and sent him to work on his receives with Yamagata. She leaned against semi and the two watched the team practice with soft smiles on their faces. </p><p>“I feel like a proud parent.” She murmured under her breath, causing Semi to erupt with laughter. </p><p>“You and me both! It’ll be hard to leave after this one.” She nodded in agreement her eyes following Hinata and Goshiki as they fought to be the best. </p><p>“I’m gonna miss this. The team and the competitions.” He gave her a soft smile and gently punched her shoulder. </p><p>“It will always be here for a visit. And the kids will probably always think of you as their team mom anyways.” She giggled with a nod. </p><p>“We are the most parental of the third-years, aren’t we?” He bobbed his head before grabbing a ball from the nearby cart. </p><p>“Wanna pepper*?” She nodded and went to the end line and got in a receiving position while he stepped to the attack line. He tossed the ball to her and she passed it back, allowing him to set it to her in a nice high arch, allowing her to hit it down to him, causing him to pass it back, Ivy setting it to him in return and him hitting it to her, causing her to move and making the cycle repeat. They continued the pattern for a few minutes before he tipped the ball, causing her to do a rolling receive. She quickly got back on her feet and got ready for his set. </p><p>She jumped and swung hard, causing him to slide to a crouch, one leg to the side as he passed it back to her. She set it up high for him and he hit it from underneath to pop it into the air. Suddenly the ball was on the floor. The two looked to see Hinata bouncing in place, having jumped into the middle and hit the ball away from them. Ivy shook her head with a giggle and ruffled his hair before having him grab the ball. They all hurried to take down the nets and clean the floor once it was time to go because none of them wanted to stay longer than they needed to. Ivy rolled her shoulders before sitting on the floor by the gym door and taking her shoes off before stretching out her legs. She slipped on her outdoor shoes and stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she opened the door only to find it was pouring outside. </p><p>An inhuman noise escaped her mouth as she raced outside, the doors slamming shut behind her, causing the rest of her team to look at each other with puzzled looks. They all went to the door and cracked it open just as the dark sky lightened with a flash of lightning, and a loud scream filled the air. They all looked around and found Ivy standing in the middle of the courtyard, her arms out and her head tilted back letting the rain pour down her face and body. They all laughed before they finished closing the gym down, making sure the lights were off, and the door was locked. </p><p>They messed around in the rain for a few minutes as they headed towards the dorm building, all of them ending up wet, but Ivy was absolutely dripping wet. She waved as she disappeared into the side of the dorm building that was meant for the girls, hurrying up the stairs to get as little water on the floor as possible. She stepped into her bathroom and wrung out her sopping hair, letting the water drip into her sink before she went back into her room and quickly changed into warm and dry clothes and braided her hair. She grabbed her school bag with her homework inside and went downstairs with a bento in hand to meet up with her friends and do their homework.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*To pepper, two players face each other separated by a distance of 5–20 feet (2–6 meters). Distances vary based upon the players' preference. Player 2 starts by hitting or tossing a volleyball to player 1. Player 1 then passes the ball back to player 2 starting the drill. Player 2 sets the ball back to player 1. Player 1 spikes the ball back, forcing player 2 to dig the ball where player 1 can set it, allowing player 2 to spike it. Player 1 passes the spiked ball, and the cycle starts over again.</p><p>.</p><p>Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Winning the Prefectural Qualifier Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole team stared at the screen in shock. Karasuno had… just beat Aoba Johsai. Ivy clapped her hands. </p><p>"Alright. Time to get some rest. We have our work cut out for us tomorrow." They nodded and split apart, heading to their dorm rooms, but the third-years stayed. Ivy gave them a knowing smile. </p><p>"Just let me clean this up and we'll head upstairs." They turned to help her clean up making the process go faster. Once it was cleaned, all five of them headed upstairs to Ivy’s room where they settled in her living room just like they had all those months ago on the first day of school. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx </p><p>The next morning, their group was up bright and early and had already headed out for a run. They stayed in a group and only ran long enough to work up a light sweat. They then headed back and changed into their game jerseys. They were different from the ones they wore in the tournament before summer break. They were the same colors, but this time, they were a little tighter and sleeveless. Ivy also had a pair of black knee-length leggings underneath her team shorts, and a pair of black compression sleeves that went from her wrist to her biceps.</p><p>Ivy grabbed a breakfast sandwich that she had made before she went to sleep and ran downstairs, excited for the game to come. The rest of the team was soon there and waiting for the bus. They quickly loaded up and they were soon on their way, all of them chattering excitedly. When they got off, they headed inside. They got ready in one of the empty halls before heading into the gym a few minutes late. </p><p>Ushijima slammed the doors open, causing the gym to go silent for a few seconds before their student section erupted into cheers. They walked in, seeing Karasuno staring at them, of which the two first years Ivy and Ushijima had met a few weeks ago were glaring at them. She gave them a flirtatious wave and a wink causing both to go red and glare harder. She laughed before turning her attention to where Ushijima and Karasuno's captain were choosing who got serve or receive. </p><p>Ushijima came back looking as stoic as ever.</p><p>"We have serve." Washijo nodded and wrote a few things down on his rotation chart before showing the team who nodded in understanding. They took off their jackets and set them and their bags behind the line of chairs. They jogged on to the court to warm up. </p><p>Ivy pulled Hinata to the side and peppered with him, pulling their classic "make people underestimate them scheme". People who had never watched them play, mostly those from Karasuno's student section, were whispering and quite a few were laughing at the two of them. She shook her head, Hinata relaxing at her expression. Once the whistle blew, they went and stood in place, the whispers changing from mocking to surprise as she stood next to Tendou. She did some minor quad stretches as they were waiting for the Refs to double-check their numbers. </p><p>She bounced on her toes before she stood still, her hands behind her head as the game began in earnest. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx </p><p>They had won the first set 25 to 16 and were well on their way through the second. They were gaining points at equal intervals, the score constantly neck and neck. Shirabu and a few of the others were getting frustrated from how often the tall, blonde middle blocker was getting touches on Ushijima’s hits. They had just gained a point, putting the score 29-30 with Karasuno in the lead. </p><p>And that’s when it happened. The set from Shirabu was low but Ushijima went for it anyway. He jumped, ready to swing and the blockers also made their jump to try and block. He swung at the ball and with a bang, it was back up in the air, heading off to the side and back at a high angle. The ref was about to call a dead ball when he saw the girl on the floor in the splits, a reddening mark on her shin.</p><p>"It’s up!" Ivy’s voice echoed in the silence that had fallen over the gym. </p><p>"Did she just… dig a blocked Ushiwaka spike? With her leg?" One of the students asked in shock. </p><p>“Cover!” She cried and everyone moved into action. Yamagata raced over to where the ball would land, stopping with his arms flung out wide, watching to see where he needed to adjust to. He put his arms together and received it cleanly, passing it up towards the net. </p><p>“Someone cover that! Third ball! Get it over!” He shouted. </p><p>“I got it. I got it!” Tendou called, watching as it came closer. Then he noticed it was falling in a perfect outside set. “Reon! Swing for it!” He yelled at his friend who was already on the move for it. He lept into the air and hit the ball past the block and to the ground between the Libero’s legs before he could react. </p><p>The student section roared in excitement. The score was once again a duce. Tied at 30-30. Ushijima grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. She leaned down and rubbed at the red mark for a second before straightening and walking back to her position in the back as they rotated, which meant it was Tendou’s turn to serve. She cracked her fingers before smirking at the scowling Karasuno First-year setter. She gave him a mocking smile and laughed as steam almost literally erupted out of his ears. She watched the ball and turned so that she would be able to pass up the ball that their tall number three hit down. She rolled backward and popped back up as Ushijima hit the ball through their block and to the floor. They all cheered. They were up two sets to none. They walked off the court to change sides and get a few sips of water. </p><p>“Alright. We’re changing things up a little bit. Ivy, you are setting and Goshiki you are taking her place. Hinata, nothing on you or your talent, I just want to keep you a surprise until we need you. And if that happens to be at nationals? Then even better for you.” Hinata nodded with a smile of understanding. </p><p>“Don’t worry coach! I get your reasoning!” Ivy ruffled his hair with a small smile. They went back on the court and several of the Karasuno players stared in shock at her standing in the setter’s position. She tilted her head at them before looking back at her teammates who were getting ready for Ushijima to serve. </p><p>“Give us a good one, Ushiwaka!” She said, knowing he would hear her over the noise of the crowd. She placed her hands on her knees as she waited for him to serve before she moved to her spot (She was standing in the Outside hitters’ position because she’s opposite of Ushijima). She quickly switched places with Reon and took up her place to get ready to block. </p><p>“Coming from the outside!” She called as the ball reached the setter. Tendou was at her shoulder and ready to help her with the block. They jumped together, and the ball hit their hands and went back down, but it was picked up by the Libero. They reset for the block and watched the ball. She signaled a right-side set and Tendou and Reon both moved over. She pulled forward to pick up tips that night happen before she shuffled back as Yamagata passed the ball up. She set the ball up, not saying anything, and Tendou was instantly in the air, hitting the ball just after it left her fingers, not giving time for the blockers to react. They high-fived and went back to get ready for the next serve. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>She noticed the blue-haired first year was late to the block she signaled to Yamagata to shuffle back a few steps. And as he stopped moving, Ushijima hit her set and the kid stuck out his hands, the ball slamming into his palm. It ricocheted off his palm and soared for the back of the court. </p><p>“Yamagata!” She called. </p><p>“Got it! Ivy! For you!” He shouted as he passed the ball towards the front of the court, but it only reached about the middle of the court. Ivy took several steps forward and got under the ball. </p><p>“Wakatoshi! Coming your way!” She set the ball high and behind her. With the sound of thunder, the ball hit the floor on the other side of the court. Making the score 13-10. She raised her hands and bounced. </p><p>“Two more points! Let’s go!” She was back at the net as Ushijima moved back to serve. The points went by quickly. The first was gained from Karasuno making an overpass to which she jumped up and slammed back over the net. The second was a bit more praise-worthy. </p><p>Ivy turned as the ball was passed over the net, the ball was aimed at a deeper corner of the court. Yamagata got the ball up and passed it to the front of their court, the ball falling towards the middle of the net. Ivy got under the ball and set it backward as Ushijima jumped for it his feet never crossing the attack line. He slammed the ball through Karasuno’s block and down to the floor before the Libero could react to it. The gym was silent as the whistle blew until Hinata leaped from the bench and raced over to Ivy, screaming in excitement. The stands erupted and the rest of the team began to cheer. Ivy hugged Hinata tightly before he ran off to Semi and tackled him to the ground. Ivy turned to Tendou and Ushijima and all but fell into their arms, finally erupting into tears. </p><p>“We did it. We’re going to nationals.” She sobbed, pressing her face into Ushijima’s chest, her hands holding tightly to Tendou’s. She could feel them nod before she was ripped away by a tearful Semi. They hugged tightly. They lined up and bowed to the other team, who was stifling tears. </p><p>“Thank you for the game!” They both chanted. Ivy ran underneath the net and pulled the Silver-haired setter into a hug. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Koushi.” She said softly. He gave her a tearful smile. </p><p>“Don’t apologize. Just… keep winning. Do it for us. Do it for all the teams that have lost. Do Miyagi proud.” He whispered fiercely and she nodded, his arms tightening around her. She pulled away and with one last smile went back to her team who were standing around their coach. </p><p>“Good job. I’m proud of you. Ivy,” He turned to her as she lifted her head, “that was a beautiful set and the perfect way to end this match.” She nodded with a small smile. </p><p>“Thank you, coach.”</p><p>“Now thank our student section for coming out, and then head to the bus.” They all lined up in front of their student section and bowed. </p><p>“Thank you for coming and supporting us!” They shouted, causing the audience to erupt into more cheers. They circled up and everyone placed their hands into the middle, formed into fists. </p><p>“Shiratorizawa!” Semi said, and they all repeated it before they put their hands back in. </p><p>“For Miyagi on three,” Ivy said softly, letting them pass the message around. </p><p>“One, two, three…”</p><p>“FOR MIYAGI!” They all roared, causing the Karasuno players to whirl around, shock on their faces. They broke apart and bowed at them once more before gathering their stuff and heading to their bus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>